Tristes desenlaces
by shidori
Summary: Esta vez ella será la anfitriona ¿qué le preparará Integra a Francis?... no todo saldrá como ella gusta, siempre algo saldrá mal, ella les hará pasar el susto de sus vidas.
1. Introducción

Introducción 

¡CORREE!

¡Mami no puedo me duelen las piernas!

La mujer de esbelta figura y largos cabellos rubios recogidos y alborotados cargo al niño entre sus brazos y corrió temerosa por los pasadizos oscuros de los sótanos de la mansión donde había vivido desde que nació ,era como estar atrapado en un laberinto pero ella conocía a la perfección cada pasadizo y a donde le llevaba cada uno ,ella solo pensaba en llegar a la habitación donde había encerrado a alucard hace seis años por orden de la reina y los miembros de la mesa redonda ,lo necesitaba ahora que se encontraba indefensa con un niño entre sus brazos ,ya no era la misma de antes que nunca agachaba la cabeza ante nadie ni se dejaba rebajar por nadie ,ella había sido fría como el hielo y fuerte como el mármol tan valiente y nunca lloro mas que una solo vez ,cuando su padre murió ,seis la hicieron cambiar ya no era como antes la habían humillado y golpeado ,le cambiaron los ternos por vestidos largos y elegantes para una mujer casada de la alta alcurnia de su país .Todo cambio con la llegada de quien seria su compañero amigo socio y esposo ,la había sometido de la forma más cruel que el llamaba amor .

Corría por su vida y la de su hijo de tan solo seis años, perseguidos por toda la mansión como una presa a su cazador ,los buscaban por todos lados con sus armas al mando del a quien le habían concedido su mano en matrimonio ,desde que llego a la mansión y alucard fue encerrado bajo el sello de hellsing la desgracia y tristeza asolo la mansión así como su vida ,ese hombre que la amaba tan celosamente y enfermizamente que ahora quería matarla a ella y as u propio hijo .

Todo parecía una pesadilla una de la cual no podría despertar y solo quedaba correr como hace 16 años en que encontró a alucard en los sótanos ,pero esta vez con su hijo entre brazos ,su única razón de seguir luchando y vivir ,solo correr,correr para vivir ...

Dicen que cuando se siente la muerte tan cerca de uno ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos ,hoy siento eso con mi hijo entre mis brazos ,mientras corro por mi vida y la de él perseguidos por mis propios hombres y mi propio esposo en la mansión donde me crié y llame hogar hasta el día de hoy .

Han pasado seis años desde que milenium fue derrotado y Londres fue un infierno terrestre ,aun puedo recordar y sentir cada detalle de mi vida pasada cuando alucard estaba siempre a mi lado protegiéndome .

Los recuerdos duelen tanto cuando tu vida cambia de un día a otro y

Tu felicidad cae como un castillo de naipes

Y tu muro es destruido cuando ya no hay protección

Cuando siempre te han protegido

Cuando siempre has sido protegida

Y te sientes solo frente a una manada de fieras tangibles

Que te lastiman y te hacen caer a tierra

Hasta sentir tus labios besar el polvo

Cuando crees siempre haber sido fuerte e inquebrantable

Todo termina cuando te humillan y te quitan todo

Sometida a los caprichos de quien dice amarte

A sus maltratos y ser victima de sus miedos e inseguridades

El hielo se derrite no solo con amor

Están cerca ,pero aun no es tarde ya falta poco para llegar a la celda 

-Despierta alucard,tu ama te lo ordena !!!!!

* * *

Bueno esta historia será circular este es el principio y los demás capítulos serán lo que integra contara ,es decir lo que paso hace seis años para después llegar al principio . 


	2. Distancias

Antes de empezar el siguiente capitulo el cual me demore mucho en actualizar ,sorry!!, pero ya lo esta ahora ,bueno el principio es la típica Integra pero poco a apoco su barrera ira cayendo con la llegada de un nuevo personaje que le cambiara la vida para mal y Alucard ya lo sabrán -.- la historia será cada vez más dramática conforme avance tratare de que sea así ya que imaginar y tener que materializar las ideas en palabras no siempre da el resultado que uno quisiera ,pero tan mal no es tampoco ,heyyy! En mi imaginación es mejor

XD .Revieww!!!(DISFRUTEN!!)

**

* * *

**

**Distancias**

**"He esperado mucho tiempo  
la llegada de alguien especial  
500 años no es poco, antes era como un peso  
una carga, con el tiempo la madurez me a hecho valorar  
lo que realmente significa amar.  
mi sueño siempre a sido, bueno no siempre  
pero ahora lo es y es al menos la primera vez hacer el amor  
tendré años para buscar placer en otras pieles  
pero al menos esta vez estará perfumada con amor  
suavizada con el calor del cariño el respeto y la confianza  
y tan solo por eso  
seguiré esperando ,he esperado tanto que un poco mas  
no será una eternidad  
porque si debo vagar por las calles de la soberbia y la mentira  
pues lo haré con mi frente en alto y mi corazón abierto  
porque creo en el amor, en la ilusión y en la esperanza  
algún día mi corazón va a latir y ese día mis ojos brillaran  
y abriré mis brazos a ese ser que va por allí triste y solitario  
de seguro sin saber que hay alguien que lo espera  
y le daré tanto amor  
que borrare una a una todas sus penas  
ese día ambos seremos felices y aunque seamos vistos como seres **

**Malditos en la **

**Eternidad..."**

(Escrito originalmente por LADYDARKPOSSER)

Milenium fue derrotado sin quedar algún sobreviviente, Londres esta destruida, la reina esta a salvo y sólo quedamos yo, Alucard y Seras .

Después de la batalla Alucard parece estar débil, pero nada alarmante, Seras se ha convertido en un nosferathu verdadero y ,Alucard esta muy orgulloso de ella.

Dos meses después la mansión Hellsing ha sido reconstruida en más de la mitad y Londres poco a poco se esta recuperando para ser como antes y la reina ha ofrecido una reservada reunión en mi honor, con tantos gastos no puede darse el lujo de hacer una fiesta pomposa como las de antes.

En estos dos meses Alucard a estado distante de mi y no se ha acercado en ningún momento a mi oficina para hacer sus juegos mentales como hacia antes ,al parecer Seras no sabe nada al respecto de la actitud de Alucard , lo único que dijo fue que él parece pensativo y muy misterioso ,Seras se asusta cada vez que lo ve jajaja lo mismo solía pasarme cuando era niña con sus inesperadas apariciones, pero nunca demostré mi miedo a él ,será mejor que mañana vea a verlo a los sótanos ,hace tiempo no iba a los sótanos de la mansión ,hace diez años ,desde aquella vez .

En una noche de luna llena

Hace tiempo no caminaba por aquí, todo es tan frió y solitario en estos sótanos, pero adecuado para un nosferathu como Alucard ,me hace recordar el pasado en que me hice líder de Hellsing cuando murió mi padre y la primera vez que lo vi,en esta celda !

* * *

Integra había terminado de revisar todos los recibos y informes de las misiones incluyendo con las de los nuevos reclutados para servir a Hellsing ,Seras hace todo lo posible por ser útil a Integra ,después de la muerte de Walter, Seras se había vuelto el brazo derecho de integra en los papeleos aunque aun es muy torpe para ello ,pero esta aprendiendo rápido además de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas que servirán a Hellsing.

Cuando integra se disponía a retirarse a descansar alguien toco la puerta de su oficina ,era Seras que a pesar de ya no ser más un humano conservaba las costumbres humanas como tocar la puerta a diferencia de Alucard que entraba y salía de la oficina de Integra cuando quería ,todo menos su habitación que le estaba terminantemente prohibida .

**_-Pase _**

-Buenas noches sir Integra

**_-Que deseas Seras ? _**

-Solo me preguntaba si ya iría a descansar ,es que es muy tarde y usted no ha descansado en todo el día y debe estar muy cansada …(Seras se sintió algo avergonzada al ver a Integra mirándola fijamente ,pensó que se molestaría por tratarla como una niña ,pero no fue así )

**_-No te preocupes Seras, justo en estos momentos me disponía a retirarme a descansar._**

-Sí, sir Integra

**_-Pero creo que antes iré a ver como esta Alucard ,él a estado muy raro después de la batalla con milenium …buenas noches Seras ._**

-(suspiro) el maestro! …él no a hablado conmigo mucho tiempo sir Integra ,creo que él esta molesto conmigo .

**_-No, estoy segura de que esa no es la razón Seras, no te preocupes_**.

Integra salio de la oficina dejando a Seras ,no sin antes despedirse con una moderada sonrisa como es propio de ella .

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

En los sótanos de la mansión Alucard esperaba sentado la visita de Integra, era una cuarto de grandes dimensiones, pero solo había un gran asiento cuya estética era muy elegante y majestuosa más aun para alguien que fue hace 500 años un conde y rey de los no –muertos .a su lado había una pequeña mesita de madera muy antigua sobre el cual había aparentemente una botella de vino carmesí de hermosa textura y un aroma único, un carmesí de sangre, un exquisito manjar para un vampiro.

Alucard esperaba pacientemente a que Integra entrase ,ella estaba justo detrás de la majestuosa puerta que separaba a Alucard de las otras inmediaciones de la mansión ,Integra se encontraba ahí como hace diez años en que tenia tan solo doce años y usaba largas faldas que ahora eran sustituidas pantalones de tela muy fina ,pero más que nada con ese aire de frialdad en su rostro ,ella había cambiado mucho ,era una mujer de hierros como le dicen muchos ,ya no era una niña ,esa a la que salvo de una muerte segura ,todo esto pensaba Alucard en ese instante de tiempo en que Integra entraba .

-Es un honor que mi querida ama baje hasta aquí tan solo para verme (respondió Alucard con la sonrisa de siempre como demostrando saberlo todo)

**_-Sabias que venia?_**

-Sí, pero eso no interesa (hubo silencio)…tengo curiosidad, a que se debe la visita de la señora?

**_-Por que no lees simplemente mi mente ._**

-Lo hice, pero quiero que lo digas tú!

-Alucard como líder de la organización Hellsing es mi deber estar al tanto de los movimientos y comportamientos extraños de mi sirviente y arma secreta de Hellsing .

-jaja…eso es lo que soy para ti mi querida ama ,una simple arma ?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alucard se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Integra ,ella no sintió el momento en que Alucard se había acercado a ella a tan corta distancia de sus cuerpos .

-Usted no piensa lo que dijo ,la única verdad es que tú estas preocupada por mi ,pero tu orgullo siempre te detiene a decir lo que sientes en verdad ,te avergüenza sentir algo por mi ,no?

**_-Como te atreves a cuestionar mis palabras y decir que es verdad y que no lo es, acaso ya no sabes cual es tu lugar?!!!_**

-Tú y tu maldito orgullo ,nunca permites que me acerque más a ti ,tantos pensamientos tontos de orgullo ,honor y deber !

**_-Eres un idiota …tu que puedes saber de mi…?!!_**

Alucard se alejo de Integra de la misma forma en que se acerco a ella y interrumpió las palabras de Integra en ese instante.

-Claro que lo sé !!!Acaso te olvidas que puedo leer tus pensamientos, en especial tus deseos y más aun los que reprimes por tu estupido deber, solo yo te conozco de verdad Integra!(respondió furioso Alucard mirando a los ojos a Integra )

La ira por las palabras insolentes de Alucard parecía reflejarse en el rostro de Integra ,pero ella no podía demostrar su irritación y descontrolarse ,no seria la primera vez que Alucard colmaba su paciencia ,aunque este vez sus palabras no eran para provocarla ni uno de sus acostumbrados juegos sino era un reclamo ,una queja y su mirada era casi humana para un ser como él , como cuando lucho con el padre Anderson cuando este perdió su humanidad tan solo para derrotarlo convirtiéndose en alguien como él ,un monstruo .Integra decidió que seria mejor cambiar de tema y retirarse ya a descansar .

"Respiro profundo"

**_-Dentro de dos días la reina hará una reunión en honor a Hellsing ,necesito que tú y Seras estén listos para ese día ._**

Al terminar estas palabras Integra le dio la espalda a Alucard para retirarse

-ja!!...ya se va tan rápido?!

**_-Tu estado de animo parece ser el mismo de siempre ,debo suponer que todo esta bien ._**

-Yo no e terminado aun…tengo algo que preguntarte ?

**_-Cual es tu pregunta?_**

-Alguna vez te preguntaste por que regrese a Londres de nuevo?

**_-Sabia que volverías ,debo reconocer tu lealtad a mi familia ._**

-No Integra no fue esa la razón …Walter nunca te contó la verdadera razón por la que fui encerrado en la celda donde me encontraste hace diez años ,acaso crees que regrese por lealtad a Hellsing?

**_-Qué?!_**

-Tú sabes la verdadera razón ,siempre e trabajado muy bien para ti y tu lo sabes muy bien …la verdadera razón por la que fui encerrado fue porque tu padre nunca fue capaz de controlarme por completo a pesar de haber sido un hombre muy fuerte como tú y valiente ,pero digamos que nunca he sido muy obediente a mis amos ,caso creías que estuve a gusto de ser el sirviente de tu familia obedeciendo siempre lo que me ordenaban y tener que bajar la cabeza como si fuese un vasallo ?

**_-Alucard…? …sabes que lo que quieres es imposible, ambos lo sabemos._**

-Siempre lo supiste .

**_-Sí_**

-Por qué es imposible ?acaso no merezco algo por tantos años de servicialismo a Hellsing y por obedecer todas sus tontas ordenes tras años? solo tienes que decir que sí y lo tendrás todo a tus pies …

Integra interrumpió las palabras de Alucard

-Basta ¡!basta!!basta!.!!!...

Todo quedo en completo silencio ,Alucard sujetaba con fuerza a Integra contra su cuerpo mientras sus labios luchaban por sentir sus labios por primera vez ,por quitar todo el aire de su cuerpo ,la demandaba con pasión más y más cuando ella se resistía a él ,Integra trataba inútilmente de alejarlo de ella ,pero su abrazo era cada vez más fuerte ,ella quería ,pero no debía ,no con él ,era una vergüenza para ella que su primer beso aya sido con un nosferathu y sin su voluntad ,ella caer en un amorío con un vampiro!

**_-Sueltame !!!Como te atreves !_**

Integra estaba avergonzada y su mejillas se habían tornado completamente rojas, estaba tan furiosa, ofendida y humillada de que Alucard la había besado a la fuerza, no sintió ni siquiera el momento en que Alucard se acerco a ella ,en que sus manos la acariciaban con locura .

Integra salio furiosa de la habitación sin decir más palabras que las que ya expresaban su rostro.

-Volverás a mi Integra y yo te estaré esperando aquí como esta misma noche (la misma sonrisa de siempre ,él tuvo al menos algo de lo que quería o deseaba )


	3. Efectos de luna llena

**Efectos de luna llena**

_Antes de que leas XD quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, Arigato!gracias por tomarte tiempo en leer mi fic y espero leas lo que escribí al terminar este capitulo.Disfrutad de esta pareja que adoramos, al menos yo sí y tú? O.o_

_--------_

Han pasado varias semanas desde la vez que Alucard me beso a la fuerza, él ha vuelto a las andanzas de antes por mi oficina con los mismos juegos de antes, pero nunca volvimos a tocar l tema de aquella noche en los sótanos, sería muy incomodo para mi, pero no puedo negar que no e dejado de pensar sobre lo que pasó.

Me siento tan cansada con tantos informes que revisar. Seras trata de ayudarme, pero no es lo mismo que con Walter, uff!! Nunca pensé que nos traicionaría, es raro pero no lo odio a pesar de todo aunque me decepciona tanto que haya sido aquel que vi como mi segundo padre .Será una herida que nunca cerrara en mi ,al final s convirtió en lo que más quería "un verdadero ángel de la muerte".

Esta noche hay luna llena, no entiendo por que les resulta tan excitante a los vampiros, a veces me pregunto si es por que al haber perdido al sol al punto de odiarlo la luna se volvió su guía en su oscura vida de inmortalidad .Alucard siempre habla de la luna con mucha emoción, lo he visto mirarla de una forma que me es imposible explicar con palabras .En verdad es una hermosa noche.

---------

Integra estaba parada frente a la ventana que se encontraba tras su escritorio mirando la luna llena cuyo resplandor resultaba sus intensos ojos azules y sus largos cabellos rubios, su rostro era hermosos y de finos rasgos ingleses.

Alucard observaba desde la oscuridad a su ama y escuchaba cada palabra de sus pensamientos, él se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella tomando la forma de un hombre de largo saco rojo y cabellos negros.

_-¡Deja de espiarme Alucard¡,_ordeno Integra.

Con más de diez años viviendo junto a un antiguo vampiro ella podía sentir cuando este andaba a su alrededor espiando y leyendo sus pensamientos como si se tratase de alguna obra literaria.

Alucard se materializo por completo frente a Integra, tapando su visión que apreciaba a través de la ventana.

_-¿Acaso no había un mejor lugar donde pararte que el bloqueaba mi vista?_ -dijo Integra con seriedad y cierta incomodidad por la cercanía de Alucard.

Alucard levanto una de sus manos hasta la quijada de Integra elevando sus rostro en dirección al suyo para que sus ojos cruzaran miradas.

-Esta es la visión que deseo ver, la luna no es lo único hermoso de esta noche Integra.

-_Déjate de estupideces¿desde cuando tienes autorización para tocarme con tus sucias manos?-_seriedad y frialdades cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Integra empujo la mano de Alucard bruscamente, intocable como siempre, ella no se movió ni un solo milímetro de su posición demostrando así que las palabras de su sirviente no eran significativas para una mujer como ella, generalmente o totalitariamente cualquier mujer hubiese sonrojado ante las palabras de Alucard y sucumbido a sus encantos sin hacer uso de cualquier tipo de manipulación mental, pero ella era Integra.

Alucard vencido devolvió la vista que Integra admiraba a través de la ventana, parandose a su costado, solto una imperceptible expresión de molestia.

-Es una hermosa noche –dijo el antiguo vampiro mirando la luna llena.

-_Sí, lo es._

-¿Pensabas en Walter?

-_Era mi deber, él era el enemigo…fue él el que eligió su destino como los demás_.

Alucard quedo en silencio mirando la luna llena, recordando la pelea con Walter, él había sabido engañar a Hellsing muy astutamente, supo que a pesar de todo eso él siempre quiso a Integra de verdad a pesar de haberla traicionado muchos años .No era ajeno para él saber que su ama sufría por dentro aunque nunca lo demostrase ante nadie, ella lloro por dentro la muerte de Walter que había estado a su lado desde su niñez y él la escucho llorar desde lo profundo.

-Fue un digno enemigo.

-_Lo sé, no podía esperar, menos de él_ –ella no quería seguir hablando respecto a un tema que la lastimaba por dentro a pesar de su imagen y de hierro, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Integra miro a Alucard fríamente, pero luego l expresión de su rostro cambio a uno más relajado y más humano.

_-Gracias._

Se alejo de él lentamente para retirarse a descansar, ya que se sentía fatigada y había terminado de revisar todos los informes.

-Que tenga buenas noches mi querida ama.

Cuando Integra se encontraba cruzando la puerta para salir de la oficina miro airadamente a Alucard.

-_La próxima vez llenare tu boca de ajos si vuelves a leer mis pensamientos como si fuese un maldito libro_.

Escuchar la voz alterada de integra era música para sus oídos, Alucard solo la miro con esa acostumbrada sonrisa entre los labios a la que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a tolerar .Siempre tuvo ganas de acabar con sus estupida sonrisa con sus balas de plata destruyendo sus colmillos como la vez que llego al extremo cuando tan solo tenia quince años y le disparo en la cara ,fue la única vez en que ella perdió el control ante las molestas palabras de su antiguo sirviente que por desgracia el disfruto .

* * *

Alucard se había quedado solo en la oficina de su ama observando la luna con una expresión meditabunda recordando la vez que llego a Londres por segunda vez, a veces él no podía creer haber regresado tan solo por una mujer a quien deseaba con locura, pero que no podía tener aun.

Él no se rendiría hasta tenerla, ella le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, era tan suya como él suyo, se sentía tan dueño de ella hasta de su misma alma, no podía evitar pensar en integra y más después de haber probado el sabor de sus labios y sentido la suavidad de su boca rozando con sus afilados colmillos sus carnosos labios mientras ella ponía resistencia y él la sujetaba con fuerza invadido por la lujuria que guardaba desde hace años.

Nunca permitiría que algún hombre se acercase a ella, nadie tenía derecho ni de pronunciar su nombre, los mataría si tan solo osaran tocarla, solo él tenía derecho de tocarla, era un derecho que ella no se lo daría jamás.

Pero a la vez se sentía patético por un sentimiento tan irónico en él, desear a la nieta del hombre que lo esclavizo de por vida pasando de generación en generación como si fuese un objeto .Cuantas veces soñó con matar a Abraham Hellsing y escuchar sus gritos de dolor mientras su cuerpo se retorciese frente a sus ojos clamando por piedad .A pesar de eso Alucard siempre supo admirar y respetar la fuerza de aquel viejo hombre así como la de cada nieto que tomo el mando de Hellsing ,pero era la primera vez que el mostró tanta obediencia ante su amo y cumplía sus ordenes de manera eficiente .

Podía matarla con sus propias manos ,desgarrar con sus afiladas garras la carne de su cuerpo y alimentarse del néctar que recorría por sus venas ,aquella sangre virginal que probo hace diez años , pero no podía hacer eso jamás no por que no pudiese por los sellos sino por que no quería lastimarla .El único dolor que quería hacerle sentir era el de hacerle el amor ,que sintiese su lujuria hacia ella ,el rocé frió de su piel en su tibio cuerpo y el dolor que le provocaría en su largo y fino cuello mientras sus colmillos drenasen la sangre de su cuerpo y sus manos presionaran con fuerza sus caderas hacia su cuerpo.

Cuanto deseaba beber su sangre y convertirla en alguien como él, pero nunca pasaría .ella era una mujer tan terca y orgullosa como lo fueron sus antecesores, de que le serviría todo eso si ni siquiera podía tener lo deseara por su estupido deber y orgullo.

El tan solo pensar en lo joven que era Integra aun lo calmaba, esto le daba tiempo de convencerla para que le dejase beber sus sangre, aunque recordar lo orgullosa que era hacia que en su rostro hubiese una mezcla de de amargura y miedo.

Le resultaba divertido el tan solo imaginar en la expresión que pondría Integra si le pidiese beber su sangre, seguro llenaría su cuerpo de plata como una vez hizo en el pasado en su arranque de cólera, pero él motivo fue otro.

Quien iba a imaginar que su cuerpo desarrollaría tanto al cumplir los quince años, no pensó que reaccionaria de esa forma cuando hablo de sus pechos y caderas, pero ya no era una niña y su rostro habían cambiado mucho .Ahora sus labios tenían una forma voluptuosa y carnosa que le eran más notables al fumar, un vicio que había adquirido muy joven, que si darse cuenta él se encontraba besándolos en su imaginación cosa que lo horrorizo al principio sin entender como cayo en eso.

Pero recordar sus redondos ojos azules le hizo pensar en su inocencia a sus doce años ,ahora sus redondos ojos fueron sustituidos por curvaturas muy sensuales haciendo sus mirada más fuerte y fría con ese aire seductor .A pesar de tales cambios sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como antes.

Tenia que admitir que él había influenciado mucho en los cambios que sufrió la personalidad de Integra, con el tiempo habían nacido una muy buena relación de confianza entre ellos a pesar de que a veces ella lo mirase con una expresión de amargura que pone cuando tiene ganas de matarlo y destruir cada pedazo de su cuerpo para que jamás pudiese regenerarse.

Era algo sorprendente el tan solo imaginar la dulce sonrisa que sus labios habían arqueado en aquel instante de recuerdos sin que mostrase como siempre de forma amenazadora su afilados colmillos y es a mirada que tanto terror le causa tan solo imaginar Seras.

"_**Ja…que absurdo…sometido por un humano"**_

¿Sometido por los sellos o por…?

------

Seras entro a la oficina con muchos papeles entre sus manos para ser revisados, pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver a su maestro de espaldas tras el escritorio de Integra mirando meditabundo, aparentemente, la luna llena.

Al parecer Alucard estaba tan sumergido en los recuerdos y sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica policía a quien esta vez se le ocurrió entrar sin tocar la puerta.

En todas las esquinas de la habitación se hacia presente la oscuridad de la noche a excepción al área tras la ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar donde Alucard se encontraba.

La chica policía sintió terror al ver a su maestro de espaladas y sin decir nada, pero que hacia él solo en la oficina de sir Integra apreciando la luna¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de su presencia¿Por qué no le habló durante dos meses?...

"Maestro" susurro Seras mientras se acercaba lentamente al escritorio para dejar los informes, piso suavemente tras cada contacto que hacían sus pies con el piso, si su maestro estaba tan concentrado como para no percatarse de su presencia, ella no quería ser la culpable de su desconcentración.

Ella agradeció tanto que la señora Integra no tuviera tantas cosas en su oficina como para chocarse al caminar, lo cual le hubiese sido muy problemático en estos momentos.

Ya cerca del escritorio coloco los informes sobre los demás papeles. Se quedó un instante mirando de espaldas a su maestro quien tenia los brazos cruzados en ese momento ,pensó tontamente si su maestro se había quedado dormido tal vez dormido …pero no…descarto esa posibilidad y llena de curiosidad como si fuese una niña se acerco lentamente al lado izquierdo de su maestro y lo miro de reojo.

"_**El maestro esta sonriendo de forma extraña-estremecimiento-¿Qué estará pensando?...su rostro es terrorífico, pero distinto"**_

Susto total

Alucard sin moverse un solo milímetro movió sus pupilas en la dirección de Seras cruzando miradas .Ella salto del susto ante la reacción de su maestro.

Él cambio la expresión de su rostro inmediatamente al de costumbre y viro su cabeza con cierta inclinación mirando a la chica policía.

_-Eres muy curiosa Seras Victoria_ –el tono de sus palabras demostraron su incomodidad.

-Maestro –yoo-yo lo siento .Es que lo vi ahí tan…

-_No importa _–Alucard siguió mirando la luna.

-¿Maestro la señora Integra ya se retiro a su habitación?

-_Se fue a descansar hace mucho rato_.

-Uhmmm..-murmuro quedando un rato en silencio-que es lo que siente por sir Integral, maestro?

-_Pronto amanecerá chica policía._

Alucard desapareció con esas últimas palabras.

La chica policía se quedo sola en la oficina entre la espesa oscuridad, las espesas nubes de Londres ocultaron la luna y su resplandor se hizo ausente en la oficina tanto como la presencia de Alucard.

"Pero si aun son las dos de la madrugada y estamos en invierno, master…"

* * *

Alucard se encontraba en la primera plana de la mansión.

Nunca tuvo gusto de expresar sus sentimientos y más aun cuando estos fueron tan ajenos a él durante siglos, los únicos sentimientos que había sentido antes y que aun sentía, a pesar del otro, eran de sangre, guerra y muerte .Bueno si a esos se le puede llamar sentimientos ,pero estos lo excitaban tanto avivando su espíritu de lucha .

Si amaba no seria como el de los demás , no era humano y por tanto como tal, si deseaba no era con ternura sino con lujuria ,si protegía a quien ama seria matando y empalando ,su amor era frió pero más ardiente que las llamas del infierno, si quisiese dar un halago empalaría a medio mundo frente a la ventana de Integra en luna llena y usaría un ejercito de ghouls para una serenata sangrienta ,si le invitase a salir crearía una ilusión que los llevase a los tiempos en que era un príncipe valaco y luchaba contra los turcos y cristianos para que ella lo viese luchar.

_Era un amor torcido._

Obviamente Integra lo mataría antes de que pudiese tocar a tan solo un humano, seria tan divertido imaginarla tratando de matarlo. En aquel instante Alucard escucho la voz de de su joven ama quejarse, como si sintiese dolor.

Alucard desapareció rápidamente materializándose en la habitación de su ama, frente a uno de los lados de su cama.

Ella tenía una pesadilla, susurro el nombre de su padre entre sus húmedos labios mientras su cuerpo se movía bajo las sabanas. No era la primera vez que tenia una pesadilla y él siempre iba hasta ella para librarla de sus malos sueños sin que ella lo supiese o recordase por las mañanas.

Generalmente cuando ella era aun una niña él solo susurraba en su oído: "Todo esta bien mi pequeña ama, yo te protegeré", pero cuando creció solo se limitaba a sentarse frente a su cama y la miraba dormir mientras al mismo tiempo entraba a sus sueños y sustituía sus sueños por sus recuerdos de infancia que compartió junto a sus padres, sus más preciados tesoros.

Pero hubo momentos en el cual fue hasta ella y no exactamente parecía tener una pesadilla, lo cual a él lo llenaba de curiosidad, lo raro era que en aquellas ocasiones que trataba de ver lo que estaba soñando ella se daba cuenta de su presencia, si que era todo un enigma para él.

Esta vez Alucard dudo si cambiar sus pesadillas por ilusiones creadas por él ,se quedo mirándola mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro entre las sabanas que se empezaban a deslizar …él tuvo una mejor idea que le parecía más divertida y agradable para él ,pero para ella?

Alucard se desato el pañuelo alrededor del cuello de su camisa y dejo caer su largo saco rojo al piso, coloco sus gafas y las coloco junto a los lentes de su ama en la mesita de noche. Luego desabotono su chaleco hasta quedar solamente con su camisa blanca de mangas largas, aflojo un poco su camisa y luego se deslizo debajo de las sabanas mientras integra se movía de un lado a otro sumergida en sus pesadillas.

Cuanto hubiese querido no tener puestos sus guantes para sentir el calor de la piel dorada de Integra y sentir su suavidad en las yemas de sus dedos y palmas de su manos.

Extendió sus brazos hacia el cuerpo de integra y rodeo su cintura jalándola hacia la suya, ahora estaba cerca de su pecho y sus piernas rozando las suyas, su cuerpo era tan pequeño a comparación del suyo. Enredo sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos rubios y atrajo más su cuerpo al de él con un poco más de fuerza.

Misteriosamente Alucard pudo escuchar a Integra susurra nombre entre sus sueños-los resultados fueron rápido -murmuro en un tono muy bajo para no despertarla y hizo una mueca picaresca entre sus labios mostrando uno de sus afilados colmillos .Evito ver lo que soñaba Integra en aquel momento, posiblemente se despertaría como las veces anteriores y lo echaría a balazos de su cuarto.

Era increíble sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo n esos momentos, su cuerpo parecía tan frágil y delicado que podría haber quebrado cada uno de sus huesos con tan solo un poco de fuerza, pero no había que engañarse ante aquello tierna imagen de ella durmiente ya que ella había demostrado ser una mujer muy fuerte después de la batalla con milenium y eso era algo que Alucard ya conocía desde antes.

El antiguo vampiro poco a poco se fue quedando dormido susurrando lentamente el nombre de su joven amada ama.

En el alba de la mañana.

Integra empezaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, raro fue el momento al sentir un gran bulto cerca de su cuerpo que la aprisionaba y sentir el aliento tibio sobre sus cabeza .Trato de, mover su cuerpo y extender sus brazos, pero lo que vieron sus ojos hizo que se paralizara ante el intento .Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común y sus pupilas se dilataron ante la sorpresa, la amargura empezaba a adueñarse de sus emociones.

Podía sentir la barbilla de Alucard cerca de su frente con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo y descaradamente sus piernas enlazadas entre la suyas, ese olor a sangre proveniente de su boca fue era tan familiar.

Integra no sabia si sentir asco o desearlo más, pero lo que sabía era que se volvería a salir de control como hace siete años.

Se zafo muy despacio de los brazos de Alucard y saco sus piernas de entre las suyas, cuantas ganas sintió en aquel momento de darle un rodillazo en su generación muerta, pero se aguanto las ganas.

Parada frente a su cama cruzo los brazos a la altura de sus pechos y miro con la cabeza en alto a Alucard que descansaba bajo sus sabanas abrazado a su almohada, quien era su sustituta en aquel instante.

Ella no era nada inofensiva comparada al lado de la fiera mas salvaje de la tierra, nadie se hubiese atrevido a dirigirle la palabra en ese momento de inminente peligro.

Camino descalza por su habitación hacia donde guardaba en forma especial sus armas ,vio cual seria adecuada para la ocasión, pero no tuvo gusto por alguna ya que eran muy pequeñas y las medidas de perforación de las balas no eran de su gusto ,necesitaba algo para hacer más daño y dar una buena lección a su atrevido sirviente .

Recordó que bajo su cama guardaba un arma muy especial para casos extremos que le fue regalado hace años atrás ,solo una mujer como ella guardaría algo así bajo su cama .El diseño del arma era semejante al de una pequeña bazuca ,en realidad no tan pequeña, con balas explosivas y perforadoras ,pero tenia un tipo de bala muy especial capaces de hacer grandes perforaciones aunque su verdadero objetivo no era ese sino el de soltar un liquido de plata una vez hecho el contacto con el cuerpo de la victima ,si ella es la que ataca la victima nunca seria ella, este paralizaba por completo todas las extremidades de su blanco causándole a la vez un gran dolor mientras la plata quemaba el interior de su cuerpo matándolo poco a poco.

Cuando Integra saco el arma de la caja lo armo rápidamente, al levantar la cabeza y enderezo su cuerpo para apuntar a Alucard mientras dormía tranquilamente se dio con la sorpresa frente a sus ojos verlo completamente vestido al lado opuesto de la cama mirándola con esa sonrisa estupida de siempre mostrando sus colmillos.

Ya frente a frente ella le apunto hacia el rostro dispuesta a acabar con su tonta sonrisa.

-TUUUU!!Asqueroso zancudo chupasangre sabes muy bien que se te esta terminantemente prohibido ingresar a mi habitación !pero aun así …

Alucard disfrutaba la escena frente a él y la forma como ella se enojaba mostrando esa reacción tan agresiva que hacia que lo excitase aun más.

-_Lo sé_-respondió descaradamente-_no es la primera vez que lo hago mi querida ama._

-QUEEEE?!!-su sangré parecía hervir.

-_Si el costo es que me dispares necesitaras más que eso para la próxima_-respondió mirándola lujuriosamente con las mismas ganas de besarla a la fuerza como aquella vez en el sótano.

Integra estaba a punto de explotar y sus sangre circulaba más rápidamente por su cuerpo, ya no se sentía dueña de si, pero trato difícilmente de respirar largamente tratando de no perder el control de la situación, ella supo que Alucard lo estaba disfrutando .No era más que un maldito pervertido para ella que gozaba ser castigado, era claro que la estaba provocando ,pero eso no era lo que él pretendía esta vez ,lo que quería era seducirla o en otras palabras cortejarla aunque la manera como lo hacia no era la adecuada aunque tampoco lo haría llevándole flores ni chocolates cosas que ella desprecia y veía como ridículas al igual que él .

-Alucard esta muy equivocado si crees que te pertenezco, tú no eres más que un sirviente y ya deberías conocer tus límites –respondió más tranquila y con frialdad.

-_Es usted quien debería conocer sus limites y en especial los de mujer, ya debería dejar su ridículo orgullo de deber a un lado y dejar de reprimir lo que siente de verdad._

El humor de las palabras de Alucard habían desaparecido con las palabras de Integra, ella sabia muy bien también como lastimarlo a pesar de no ser humano.

-QU-Quien te crees que eres para darme lecciones de limites cuando tú ni conoces tu lugar !solo limítate a obedecer mis ordenes …solo por esta vez pasare por alto tu desobediencia ,puedes retirarte .

-_Lo que la señora Hellsing ordene_-el antiguo nosferathu se retiro lastimado por las palabras de su joven ama.

Alucard cruzo el portal que apareció tras él dejando completamente sola a su ama.

Integra tuvo tantas ganas de disparar en aquel momento y castigarlo como se debía, pero supo que sus palabras habían lastimado a su sirviente a pesar de haber gozado al principio la forma como empezó a descontrolarse .Esto no solo lo afectaba a él sino a ella ,ambos sabían lo que sentían .

-¡ Mis-miro pensativa por donde salio Alucard-mis limites como mujer?!

"**_Yo!, yo no tengo derecho "_**(murmuro)

* * *

Jajaja aquí termina este capitulo, es muy raro no creen O.o Integra pudo haberlo castigado de forma inimaginable con esa gran imaginación, pero no lo hizo, quizás los esfuerzos de Alucard no estén siendo tan en vano que digamos, caray como es orgullosa esta mujer ) yo habría caído hace tiempo con un vampiro tan lindo como él XD (ya quisiera).

Digamos que Alucard no es bueno cortejado a mujeres ,pero no se trata tanto de eso sino el hechos de cómo cortejar a Integra O.o una mujer tan orgullosa y no solo eso sino que él es un vampiro y lo que él más desea es convertirla en un vampiro ,pero ella odia a estos seres.

Estos primeros capítulos serán un poco de cómo Integra recuerda los momentos que fueron gratos para ella, aunque siempre lo negara, y como estos después se volverán más que solo recuerdos que la harán sufrir más al recordar lo cuan infeliz es ahora, si son recuerdos, no solo eso sino que en los próximos capítulos también deberá ya conocer a su futuro esposo y después vendrá su supuestamente tierna etapa de maternidad.

Por ahora solo pongo este capitulo y les aviso que el capitulo cuatro ya esta escrito, pero recién voy a pasarlo a Word, el problema es que yo no escribo de frente a la PC por que no me fluye la imaginación así no solo eso sino que no estoy segura de que nombre tendrá el hijo de Integra aunque aun falta para eso, pero creo que seria adecuado llamarlo Hermes¿qué opinas? Denme nombres!!Sus opiniones son bien recibidas.


	4. El encuentro

**El encuentro**

El firmamento del cielo en la mañana presagiaba un día fresco y tranquilo para la ciudad de Londres .Ideal para que las parejas de enamorados pasearan sumergidos en su romanticismo ,los niños jugaban en los parques mientras el cántico himno de las aves elogiaran la voluntad de vivir. Cabe recordar que Londres no era la misma de antes , la gran mayoría de atractivos arquitectónicos habían sido totalmente destruidos así como cualquier tipo de viviendo donde pudiese dar refugio, pero gracias a la ayuda económica de los países vecinos como de otros continentes Londres se iba recuperando aunque aun era un proceso que requeriría tiempo .Lastimosamente no se podía recuperar los cientos de vidas perdidas de los ciudadanos que habían sido atacados con crueldad dejándolos lejos del limite de la vida así como aquellos que tenían heridas no mortales ,padecieron como los demás convirtiéndose en ghouls hambrientos de sangre .Todos tuvieron que ser eliminados sin excepción dejando casi una Londres desolada ,como una madre sin sus hijos.

Hoy como todos los días de su cotidiana vida Integra tendría que lidiar con las responsabilidades de su apellido y linaje del que venia, a la orden de la corona sin titubeos ni rebeldías a quebrar las leyes de su honor que llevaba el apellido Hellsing.

Era un domingo cualquiera en la gran ciudad , pero también un día de reunión con los miembros de la mesa redonda y la reina .El despertador había sido previamente ajustado a las cinco de la mañana ,ajusto el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello y lo adorno con su pequeña cruz ,se miro de cuerpo entero frente al espejo para no perder ningún detalle .Todo estaba en su lugar , así como su cama tendida sin nadie entre sus sabanas que no haya sido invitado, al menos a estas horas de la mañana .La reunión empezaría a las diez de la mañana y la reunión no era lo único que tendría que realizar hoy como se veía en su agenda.

Algo molesta bajo por las escaleras recordando su agria mañana por la culpa de Alucard ,pero al ver el firmamento del cielo y la luz del sol caer sobre su rostro la puso de buen humor , un derecho que Alucard hacía muy difícil con su presencia.

Seras estaba despierta a esas horas, debido a ordenes de Integra .Se saludaron inmediatamente al verse, una vez en la sala de la mansión ambas se quedaron paradas esperando a los nuevos hombres que servirían a Hellsing como los hicieron los gansos salvajes.

-Será un lindo día-murmuro Integra.

- ¿ Sir¿qué desea sir Integral?...-completamente perdida y con un buen tímpano sobrehumano.

Seras tenía puesto su uniforme amarillo como siempre a excepción de unas gafas oscuras que impedía que la intensa luz del sol lastimase sus ojos y los cuales eran muy sensibles .En ese momento se encontraba a la izquierda de Integra para recibir a los nuevos hombres ,lo cual hizo que recordase el día en que llego el capitán Bernandotte .Posiblemente sir Integra le pediría que hiciera alguna demostración de su fuerza como aquella vez y nadie creyese que ella era un vampiro ,pero esta vez las cosas eran distintas …los nuevos hombres no serian escépticos a los sobrenatural después de lo vivido en Londres .Esta no era lo que le preocupaba a Seras ni mantenía su mente en el aire sino el recuerdo del capitán Bernandotte , su vida había cambiado completamente desde que él se volvió un familiar suyo…él estaba ahí con ella ,pero ella siempre sentía la tristeza de haberle quitado la vida y no haber podido defenderlo aquel día en que ella era su protector ,el mejor arma entre ellos.

Integra interrumpió con sus palabras en aquel momento a la distraída chica policía.

-¿ Pensabas en el capitán Bernandotte ?

-Sí, lo siento…es que ha pasado tiempo desde esa vez ,en que yo le falle-apretó sus puños con angustia e impotencia-yo…-dejo escapar una lágrima que resbala por su mejilla .

-No te preocupes Seras , él siempre estará contigo –dijo Integra sin mirarla ,pero conmovida por la draculina que ahora era su familia.

Seras levanto la cabeza y miro a Integra con una tierna sonrisa, como sí sus palabras le diesen fuerza, la fuerza que tenía pero al mismo tiempo no tenía.

-Gracias Integra-sama.

Seras comprendió que Integra entendía su dolor ,ella había perdido a su padre y madre desde muy pequeña al igual que ella. Ahora había perdido a otro ser querido de la forma más cruel y predecible ,en un rol que jamás había imaginado ni sospechado .Seras no podía entender a veces como Integra podía aguantar tanto dolor y mantenerse siempre tan tranquila aparentemente .A veces deseaba tener su fuerza y jamás llorar ni sentir cualquier tipo de emoción… tal la tranquilizaba la idea de saber que Alucard siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla y jamás dejarla además de parecer tener mucho en común por las horas que su maestro se encerraba en su oficina la mayor parte del tiempo después de cada misión. Los pensamientos de Seras se fueron desviando al darse cuenta de que su maestro parecía disfrutar mucho de la presencia de sir Integra y la forma como él siempre se refería a ella de una forma tan posesiva¿acaso los dos tenían algo más que ama y sirviente¿Por qué la llamo condesa? Ella no tiene ese título, pero el maestro es un conde… ¿qué es ella para él¿Que hacen en su oficina¿Acaso ellos dos ya han…..?-su rostro empezó a quemar por su último comentario.

Repentinamente fue interrumpida por sir Integra en el peor momento de sus cuestiones, la voz de Integra era de mucha preocupación ante la cara de la joven completamente roja y desorientada además de no tener en ese momento la mejor expresión.

Como alguien podría estar con el maestro sin tener miedo de que en cualquier momento este la matase en su locura, a pesar de todo aun seguía teniéndole miedo y más aun cuando este dormía, era como un niño pero más en engendro del diablo. Imaginar a su maestro tocar la piel de alguien y intentar besarla la horrorizaba y peor aun que sea sir Integra. No podía imaginar a su maestro amar a una mujer ni abrazarla ,claro que el amor que él podría ofrecer seria poco normal ,más bien demasiado fuera de lo normal .

-¿Seras¿Estás bien?-repitió una y otra vez.

-Sir Integra….-la miro avergonzada-yo...lo siento-respondió entrecortadamente-estaba distraída-pensó nuevamente que había entre ellos al mirarla a los ojos.

- Los hombres ya se retiraron.

-QUÉ?...perdón…¿en que momento llegaron?¿ya se fueron?...yo…en verdad estaba muy distraída –sonrió tocándose la cabeza .

Integra la miro por un instante disimuladamente mientras ellas hablaba sin cesar. En que estaría pensado Seras tanto tiempo ,es raro ,pero por su expresión no creo que se tratase Bernandotte y la forma como me miro hace un instante ,sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas ,a pesar de sus gafas no se podía ocultar la manera como miro, parecía avergonzarse de algún pensamiento suyo … una mirada muy extraña.,uhmm…estará drogada ?

-Hace un instante se retiraron junto con Frederick para que los guiase en la mansión.

-Perdóneme sir Integral-bajo la cabeza.

-Entonces en todo momento me respondiste de manera automática….uhmm?

-Jejejeje…yo…yo en verdad…uhmm creo que lo hice, lo hice?-toco nuevamente su cabeza tratando de recordar.

-Ya no importa Seras-mientras la chica policía no dejaba de repetir que la disculpase-y se puede saber en que estabas pensando?-la miro intimidantemente.

-Yo…yo…en nada, creo que en el capitán Bernandotte-titubeo.

-Uhmm- tu rostro dice otra cosa –tomare esto como un sí…Seras?...no has visto a tu maestro?

-No, ahora que lo pregunta donde habrá estado toda la noche? Cuando fui a buscarlo a su habitación como lo encontré como siempre…por que pregunta por el maestro? Cree que le haya pasado algo malo?-pregunto preocupada.

-Nada importante, de seguro estará en la cama de alguien in ser invitado.

-Qué¿q-qué dijo?-dijo desconcertada-¿en una cama¿Acaso nadie me informa nada?

-Nada, olvídalo –dijo molesta sin decirle el porque.

Dos hombres de alto porte y con impecables vestimentas oscuras se acercaron a ellos en aquel instante ubicándose frente a Integra, hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto a sir Integra y luego a la chica policía.

-Todo está listo?-pregunto Integra

-Sí señora, la limosina está lista para salir, sólo falta usted.

-Seras, tú y Frederick se quedan por ahora a cargo de la mansión.

-Sí señora.

La joven líder de Hellsing se alejo escoltada por dos hombres que se encargarían de protegerla durante su salida .Frente a la mansión se encontraba un joven hombre con un sombrero oscuro, era el chofer que le habían asignado, él se encargaría de llevarla a la reunión convocada por la reina y los miembros de la mesa redonda.

El chofer que la esperaba se llamaba Samuel quien al igual que los demás hombres tenía como especialidad el manejo de armas de fuego y había estado en el ejercito, Integra pensó que él se sentiría mal por el lugar que le habían asignado; pero él no hizo más que decir que era un honor servirle como chofer y no necesitaba ser reasignado a otro rango.

Antes era Walter el encargado de llevarla a las reuniones, pero ahora seria Samuel .Al menos con su antiguo mayordomo el trayecto era menos aburrido y tranquilizante para ella, pero ahora eran puros desconocidos y más aburrido ya que este era un nuevo personal con quien aun no terminaba de familiarizar .Al menos esto mantendría su mente distante de la situación que había vivido en la madrugada, pensó en entretenerse observando los ambientes que recorrería la limosina ,pero Alfred (uno de los hombres que la escoltaba ) se opuso a que se sentase cerca a la ventana y así prevenir que fuese un blanco fácil de la bala de algún enemigo como el vaticano después de la gran humillación que había sufrido en tierra hereje para ellos .Decidieron por ella que seria mejor que desde ahora se sentase en medio y ellos la protegieran sentadose de lado a lado para protegerla mejor , obviamente Integra no tuvo gusto de esta decisión tonta , tampoco era una inofensiva joven que dejaría que su enemigo atentase contra su seguridad física .No les daría un trabajo fácil de liquidarla.

Ellos se opusieron a la decisión de Integra presentado miles de argumentos para el bienestar de ella.

Integra estaba a punto de estallar de rabia, al ver que ellos querían decidir lo que era mejor para ella.

Pero que diablos!, soy el líder de la organización Hellsing no de un club de bordado ni menos aun una niña a la que deben proteger. He tratado con mucho esfuerzo quitarme esa imagen para ser vista como alguien capaz de protegerse asimismo y dirigir Hellsing, que tipo de hombres me recomendó Sir Island para escoltarme todo el tiempo…tal vez no debí contratarlos aunque él los haya recomendado.

Integra respiro profundo mientras las palabras de sus hombres invadían su cabeza cuando debían callar cuando ella lo decía y cuando ella tomaba una decisión.

-No repetiré mi orden-dijo seria e intimidante.

Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Integra pareció estallar al darse cuenta sin dejarlo hablar y casi tampoco respirar.

-Acaso creen que soy incapaz de defenderme yo sola?-el ceño en su rostro y el fuerte tono de su voz demostraba su amargura.

Tanto Alfred y Jossef se quedaron callados ante la pregunta de Integra quien se quedo quieta cerca de la ventana de la limosina sin ninguna intensión de moverse. Mientras Samuel miraba disimuladamente a Integra por el espejo admirándola como lo que era, una mujer de hielo.

-Muy bien, espero que esta actitud no se vuelva a repetir-respondió triunfante.

El sol de hoy es calido este día, uff…de seguro esos cerdos del vaticano querrán arreglar las cosas con una simple disculpa, ni crean que perdonaremos su traición con una simple carta de condolencias.

Ellos pagaran su traición…

Últimamente las insinuaciones de Alucard son más seguidas, primero me beso a la fuerza y ahora se metió a mi cama, ese maldito chupansangre, ya estoy harta de su insolencia, que pretendía ser ? ser mi consejero!

Quien diablos se cree para tocarme en contra de mi voluntad, ese maldito vampiro no se saldrá con la suya .Si lo que pretende es hacerme enojar para su diversión lo encerrare tantos años que ni el polvo se encontrara de él, lo único que ha hecho es burlarse de mi desobedeciendo mis ordenes .A veces quisiera….suspiro…pero esta vez fue distinto, lo que él siente no podrá ser nunca ¿por qué insiste tanto? jamás podrá ser lo que quieres…

Como un humano puede estar con un ser que tanto daño ha hecho a su raza, sí él es sólo un sirviente y yo soy su ama, mi deber es exterminar vampiros como él, no caer en amores con un vampiro y mucho menos él .No es más que un maldito chupasangre enfermo que goza de las guerras y es adicto a la sangre, sino fuesen por los sellos hace tiempo que me hubiese matado o convertido en su sirviente, un ser como él jamás podrá amar de verdad.

-Sir Integra ya llegamos-dijo Alfred haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

Samuel salio de la limosina rápidamente para abrir la puerta lateral.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Sir Integral -ella lo miro seria esperando terminase la frase-pero e observado que en todo el trayecto ha estado muy distraída-la joven líder lo interrumpió.

-No tengo tiempo para tus observaciones, si vas a preguntar algo hazlo rápido.

-Sólo quería saber si se encontraba bien.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero mi estado psicológico y físico es estable, si es eso lo que querías saber-sólo tuve una mala noche.

¿En verdad durmió mal?

Horas más tarde

La reunión duro un poco más que las reuniones anteriores debido a la larga discusión generada por una insultante carta enviada por el vaticano donde se disculpaba en nombre de la sección XII de Iscariote, pero también argumentaba de forma insultante más que absurda que la sección Iscariote había actuado de forma autónoma y sólo se limitaban a las disculpas correspondientes, sólo se lavaron las manos .Obviamente la reina mostró su molestia ante la situación sintiéndose ofendida al igual que su orgullo ingles y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante tan ofensiva burla.

Lo peor y más sucio vino después de finalizada la carta donde insolentemente amenazaba a la reina, especialmente ala organización Hellsing con rebelar la existencia de tal organización así como mostrarla como la mayor culpable de este genocidio, no mostraron más que ser unos cerdos traidores…ahora que no existía la sección Iscariote tras la muerte de Enrico Maxwell y el paladín Alexander Anderson .Se les había informado que el vaticano pretendía crear otra sección Iscariote como la anterior ,por lo que se encuentra haciéndose experimentos para crear paladines como el padre Anderson.

"Esos bastardos sólo quieren destruir a Alucard y a Hellsing, todo esto lo provoco ese estupido de Maxwell, con sus ambiciones de creerse Dios, murió como se lo merecía…a pesar de todo el padre Anderson no fue tan descortés como la vez en que me llamo puta de babilonia ja !yo puta…si supiera que soy virgen, debo admitir que hoy estoy viva gracias a él, que en paz descanse paladín Anderson

Espero que sus nuevos engendros sean tan buenos como el padre Anderson, Hellsing estará ahí para vencerlos. "

Entre todas las construcciones de Londres que habían sido destruidas había sobrevivido aproximadamente la cuarta parte del museo ingles, manteniéndose intacta la pintura donde Integra y Maxwell se vieron por primera vez. Claro, como olvidar que la llamo cerda protestante y que sus sirvientes estuvieron a punto de matarse entres si destruyendo gran parte del museo en plena luz del día.

Cuando la limosina paso frente al museo Integra quedo admirada al ver que la parte del museo donde había tomado una taza de té junto a Maxwell seguía intacto y en funcionamiento .Ordeno a Samuel detener el auto y bajo de él ante la mirada atónita de sus hombres que la acompañaban sin saber que haría.

Uno de ellos bajo para protegerla, pero Integra le indico con una mano que no bajase del auto. Considero que no era necesario además de que deseaba estar sola por un momento.

-Ustedes esperen aquí –con estas palabras ella se alejo de ellos.

Al llegar Integra pidió una taza de té y unos bocaditos de los que Walter solía preparar para ella, era de esperarse que estos no tendrían nunca el mismo sabor con que los hacia su antiguo mayordomo.

Un hombre joven la observaba atentamente desde la parte más lejana del balcón, veía sus movimientos así como la manera con que doblaba sus dedos alrededor del asa de la pequeña taza, sus dedos eran largos y delicados ante sus ojos, miro como sus labios tocaron el borde de la fría porcelana y se entreabrían dejando correr el dulce liquido por sus garganta, sus cabellos eran largos y rubios como los cabellos del sol, sus ojos era tan azules y misteriosos con una frialdad y gran vació en su interior así como sensuales .Su porte y sus movimientos era dignos de la realeza , cada uno era tan delicado ,lentos y con clase, ella parecía una diosa ante sus verdes ojos ,una de la que no había podido despegar sus ojos desde la primera vez que la vio.

No era la primera vez que la veía y admiraba de tal forma.

Era una de esas tantas reuniones que su padre tuvo con la reina junto con muchos hombres de altos rangos que se sentaban a discutir temas sobre las seguridad de la nación, claro que estos temas de discusión eran información confidencial ,pero su padre siempre lo mantuvo informado para que un día el tomase su lugar al servicio de la corona .Mientras él esperaba en las afueras a que la reunión terminase ,aunque su inquietud lo llevaría a andar por todos lados admirando los cuadros y la arquitectura de la mansión ,hasta que en una de sus tantas caminatas se encontró frente a una hermosa mujer escoltada por varios hombres muy bien vestidos ,junto a ellos había un viejo mayordomo cuya elegancia era admirable e impecable estilo ingles. Su vista volvía nuevamente a aquella misteriosa mujer, no vestía como muchas mujeres de su entorno más bien llevaba un terno negro y un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello adornado con una pequeña cruz de plata. Se había quedado impresionado al ver sus fríos ojos azules como su hermoso rostro, por lo que trato de acercarse a ella siguiéndolos hasta llegar a ella, hasta que uno de los hombres que la escoltaba se percato de su intento .Este se detuvo mientras los demás seguían su camino, él se encargaría de evitar que él muchacho se acercase a ella.

Al intentar seguirla se vio detenido frente a uno de los hombres que se había percatado de su intento, el gran hombre de grandes proporciones se paro frente al joven muchacho, pero este hizo caso omiso y trato de esquivarlo dando un corto salto al costado .Pero su intento fue inútil al verse reducido por el hombre.

-Desista de su intento, joven.

-Sólo quiero presentarme frente a la señorita-respondió cortésmente en forma tolerante.

-Soltó una burlona sonrisa-ella es inalcanzable para un muchacho como tú-se había dado cuenta de su intención-por favor siga su camino o me veré obligado a emplear la fuerza –ya no había burla en sus palabras.

-Usted no sabe con quien se esta metiendo-respondió el joven hombre sin perder el control.

-Disculpe señor, pero es usted quien no sabe con quien se quiere meter-cuanta verdad había en eso.

-Yo conozco mi lugar –lo miro dispuesto a obedecer-pero si usted me dice al menos el nombre de esa mujer me iré –pensó que lo había convencido.

-Ella es una mujer que jamás podrá tener-con estas palabras se alejo del muchacho al darse cuenta de que no representaba ninguna amenaza, dejándolo confundido, pero no vencido.

Después de esto él joven muchacho empezó a acompañar a su padre a todas las reuniones con más entusiasmo con la esperanza de volver a verla y acercarse a ella. Su padre se sintió satisfecho al ver el interés de su hijo hasta que un día se dio cuenta del por que de su interés de acompañarlo siempre a cada reunión más de lo normal.

Su padre le había dicho que seria mejor que no intente acercarse a ella y si él guardespalda de aquella mujer le dijo que ella era inalcanzable para él seria mejor hacerle caso y no acercarse a ella. Pero su hijo hacia caso omiso por lo que su padre mostró molestia recordándole la obligación que tenia que guardar, decidió que seria mejor mandarlo fuera del país para que olvidase a esa mujer.

Año actual

Habían pasado años desde que no la había vuelto a ver, seguia tan hermosa como siempre y con ese aspecto tan elegante, su corazón fuertes latidos constantes cuando sus ojos pasaron sobre su hermosa dama. Estaba cerca de él ahora, se había acercado poco a poco, ahora ella estaba a su alcance y sin todos esos hombres escoltándola.

Aun recordaba aquel viejo mayordomo rogándole que por favor desistiese acercarse a ella, que si no quería ser lastimado seria mejor alejarse, claro que hablo de sus sentimientos y un tanto físicamente aportado por Alucard .Aun recordaba el nombre de el mayordomo, era muy amable y elegante, pero en cierta forma le advertía que no arriesgase su vida, que tan peligroso podría ser acercarse a ella?

Sus fuertes latidos acelerados y el sudor de sus manos le demostraron que no había podido olvidarla, aunque esta vez él era más maduro y todo un caballero más experto, su porte era más elegante y derecho, reflejando en él su orgullo ingles como su fuerte sentimiento de amor y fidelidad a su patria y a la corona.

Camino pausadamente manteniendo su serenidad dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo, practico mentalmente las palabras que usaría para entablar una conversación con ella ,pero más que nada las palabras exactas que diría si es despreciado por ella y recuperar la situación. Ya frente a ella sintió su corazón dar brincos dentro de su cuerpo a pesar de que no era la primera vez que hacia lago parecido ,aunque esta vez era distinto .Él temía ser rechazado pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente hasta tenerla .

-Disculpe señorita, le importaría que siente en su mesa?-ella ni siquiera lo miro.

-Sí-fue una daga a su corazón-la estoy usando a menos que usted crea que deba poner mi taza en mi silla y sentarme sobre la mesa –dijo seriamente.

Integra pensó que esto seria suficiente para alejar a esta persona que osaba interrumpir su momento de tranquilidad, pero miro sorprendida como el sujeto se acomodo en la silla que estaba exactamente a su lado sin ser invitado.

-Gracias-él la miro tranquilo con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-…-en ese momento Integra pensó en sacar su arma –creo que no me explique bien.

-Oh!no es eso, la entendí perfectamente-la miro a los ojos-sólo que no me rindo fácilmente.

-Usted arriesga su vida-dijo fríamente.

-Me sorprende, no pensara dispararme? sonrió sin sospechar que seria capaz de hacerlo.

-No seria una mala idea-ella empezó a irritarse.

-No querrá matarme después de tanta muerte que ha visto, seria una pena que un londinense muriese. Podríamos extinguirnos-dijo sonriendo.

Integra lo ignoro, evitando con todas sus fuerzas dispararle; después de todo tenia razón. Lo más molesto fue no sentirse acosada por la mirada del polizonte que buscaba sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado –inclino su cabeza e señal de respeto, tratando de tocar la mano de Integra y posar un tierno beso sobre en ella, a lo que ella esquivo rápidamente cuando este apenas pronunciaba la primera silaba de su nombre.

-Que le hace pensar que le daré atención al sentarse en mi mesa sin haber sido invitado?-pregunto tajantemente-diga que es lo que desea de una vez por todas y deje de molestarme.

-¿Lo qué deseo?-dijo sorprendido-esa pregunta es muy fácil de contestar-la miro a los ojos-lo que deseo es usted.

El rojo carmesí cubrió sus mejillas de Integra, como este hombres se atrevía a hablarle así y acercarse a ella, no sabia a quien se estaba dirigiendo y peor aun creer que ella lo tendría en cuenta.

-Todos los niños ricos como usted creen que pueden tener todo lo que ven-dijo molesta-pues esta vez se equivoco de persona.

-Perdóneme si la ofendí, señorita-dijo avergonzado, temiendo haberse excedido en sus palabras-no fue mi intención, pero llevo mucho tiempo que la veo y tratando de acercarme a usted, además usted ha cautivado mi persona como ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho –palabras equivocadas.

-Entonces usted a estado observándome a escondidas-ella estuvo a punto de sacar su arma.

-No-trato de calmarla-no es como usted cree-aunque tal vez sí-la razón es que estoy enamorado de usted desde que la vi.

-…-Integra se paro para retirarse-no tengo interés.

-Al menos me dirá su nombre?-él se paro también.

Ella camino alejándose de él y sin mirar atrás.

-No.

-Mi nombre es Sir Francis-dijo él.

Su nombre es lo único que escucho Integra

"Tal vez no fue una buena idea tomar una taza de té fuera de casa. Sólo es un niño rico que cree tener derecho a todo lo que ve"

Era lo único que él significaba para ella ,aunque resulto algo divertido ver su expresión al sentir que todo se le iba de las manos ,pero a diferencia de muchos él tuvo el coraje de acercarse a ella y seguir hablándole después de ser rechazado incluso ignorado.

Francis la vio marcharse frente a sus ojos, sintió que debía tenerla, ella tenía que ser su mujer; la mujer que el quería y deseaba, aquella que tendría sus hijos y con quien envejecería.

Él había tenido muchas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna era como ella y nunca había sido rechazado de tal forma como ella lo hizo .Decidió que era la hora de actuar para conquistarla así ella lo rechazara cien veces.

Francis había llegado a su casa más temprano que de costumbre, de lo cual su padre quedo muy sorprendido.

-Buenas noches padre-respondió alegremente.

-Por qué tal feliz, Francis?-pregunto sorprendido al ver el rostro de su hijo.

-Nada, padre. Sólo es tu imaginación.

-Estas seguro?

-Bueno-se sentó frente a su padre quien sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

-Hoy por fin pude acercarme a la mujer que amo y que tanto he tratado de olvidar-dijo risueño.

-¿La mujer que amas?-dijo seriamente e incómodamente.

-Sí, padre-dijo con serenidad-ella será mi futura esposa.

-¿Tú esposa?¿Acaso olvidaste que tu futura esposa ya ha sido elegida hace mucho tiempo por la corona?

-No padre-estaba apunto de perder el control en sus palabras serenas-no me casare con esa mujer, la mujer que tú has elegido, mi vida la dirijo yo-respondió tajantemente.

-No seas tonto-su padre estaba furioso-tú futura esposa será Integra Hellsing y aunque tú no quieras obedecerás lo que yo diga por orden de la corona.

-Yo no la amo y no me casare con ella-respondió evitando gritar-esta vez no decidirás lo que debo hacer con mi vida.

Francis salio de la sala iracundo dejando sólo a su padre completamente sorprendido.

Sir Island miro el cuadro frente a él, donde estaba junto a su amigo Arthur en los tiempos en que aun eran jóvenes y estaban en la cima de su vida llenos de fuerza y espíritu de lucha.

"_**No faltare a nuestra promesa,**_

_**Querido amigo."**_

_**(Es lo mejor para nuestros hijos y la corona)**_

* * *

WOWW si que he demorado en subir este capitulo, mil disculpas a todos ustedes por la tardanza y espero les guste el capitulo y claro dejen rebién o me ato una soga al cuello XD ( a es broma, que si no celebren . U) 


	5. Promesa de amigos

Promesa de amigos

Años atrás

La segunda guerra mundial ya había terminado, luego de ella siguieron los años pasando por sus rostros, sus cabellos, su personalidad y su alrededor, Londres estaba cambiando, pero el tiempo jamás cambiaria la amistad de dos amigos .Arthur había cambiado por completo, ya no organizaba sus citas a escondidas de Walter y no es que decidiese volverse alguien decente o no ocultarlo más a medida que el joven mayordomo se convertía en hombre. Su motivo había sido una hermosa mujer de la cual se había quedado prendido y contraería nupcias, su piel era dorada como arabia, sus cabellos recogidos eran tan castaños como las almendras y siempre tenía ese aire de elegancia inglesa, él había cambiado sus hábitos de vida desde que ella apareció como su comportamiento inmaduro y especialmente el de coleccionar mujeres, las cuales eran sus grandes amores.

Sir Island por su parte había decidido hacer un viaje por tierras francesas , que era parte de los planes de vacaciones ,las que tanto platicaba con Arthur mientras este le insistía siempre a tomar una copa de vino .Al igual que su querido amigo este se había enamorado , aunque en este caso no implicaba una brusca madurez mental como Arthur ; ellos era muy amigos pero a la vez muy distintos .Mientras Island prefería pasar las noches con una buena lectura frente a una chimenea , Arthur prefería salir hasta altas horas de la noche a pasear con damas de la vida "galante" o bien ellas iban a escondidas a la mansión. Era casi abismal la diferencia de personalidades, pero si había algo que jamás nadie pondría en duda era su amistad como su entrega a su patria.

Island había conocido una hermosa francesa de muy buenas costumbres con la que había decidido casarse, para él todo fue tan rápido pero su amor a ella fue eternamente duradero como el universo. Arthur salía todas las tardes bien vestido como siempre, pero con ese aire de hombre enamorado, quien habría de imaginarlo; él miraba el cielo de la tarde soltando un corto y revelador suspiro .Este día era especial para él, no era una cita cualquiera con una mujer cualquiera sino un día de compromiso .Hoy llevaba un anillo de promesa y compromiso.

La fecha se acerco, era un día festivo e importante para la mansión Hellsing, a partir de hoy habría señora Hellsing. Todos andaban de un lado a otro conmocionados por la ocasión, la nueva señora era una mujer agradable y muy dulce como humilde en su carácter ,pero jamás perdía su elegancia inglesa.

Todo había sido decorado de flores. Elena había mandado a adornar las sillas a cada lado con rosas blancas y lindos lazos celestes como los ojos de Arthur .Ella se llevaba muy bien con Walter ,quien había sido muy amable con ella haciéndola sentir lo más cómoda posible a la futura señora Hellsing.

Elena quiso que su boda sea a la intemperie, era un día de sueño de verano y hoy seria su día. Todos los asistentes esperaban la llegada de la novia, Arthur esperaba impaciente a la mujer con quien envejecería hasta su muerte, nunca se había sentido tan seguro de algo y esta vez era por ella. Era tan dulce en su caminar y hermosa que las flores resentían ante la belleza de su rostro, ese día Arthur viviría para ella cada día y para siempre. Hoy eran sólo ellos.

Un año después.

Sangre por todos lados, salían una tras otra mujeres de blanco de la habitación Hellsing. Sabanas manchadas de sangre presagiaban algo bueno como malo, hoy llegaba un nuevo integrante a la familia Hellsing y Arthur esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación y a su lado Walter. Los gritos de Elena ponían sus nervios a punto de estallar, preocupado por ella y la salud de su primogenito; ella no había tenido un buen embarazo durante esos largos ocho meses, el niño estaba llegando 

prematuramente aquel día. 

Habían pasado dos horas desde entonces, Arthur esperaba impaciente ver a su hijo y a Elena; Walter permanecía a su lado calmándolo y tratando de convencerlo de que todo saldría bien hasta que el doctor salió de la habitación.

Walter decidió traer un poco de té para calma a su amo, desde el pasillo vio al doctor hablar con el hombre que lo había visto crecer, parecía todo tan silencioso de repente .El doctor dejo sólo a Arthur y se alejo de él, paso por la izquierda de Walter que sostenía una bandeja de plata con unos bocaditos, el doctor agacho la cabeza al pasar tocando el hombro del mayordomo sin decir una palabra.

Elena había muerto.

Arthur entro a la habitación presuroso, las enfermeras salieron para dejarlo sólo lamentando la situación .Él se acerco lentamente a la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, para él ella sólo dormía; se sentó a un costado y la miro callado, no lloro por tres segundos ni mostro dolor, se mantenía incrédulo ante la escena .Todo se detuvo en ese instante, el aire era tan pesado a su alrededor y el corazón parecía salir de su cuerpo con sus fuertes latidos y un corazón de plomo mientras sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin parar y su garganta casi incapaz de soltar alguna palabra.

En tres segundos todo cambio.

El silencio se rompió con un llanto, Walter cerro la puerta .Él se aferro con fuerza a su pecho como un niño asustado, no interesaba cuanto ruido hiciese, ella jamás despertaría y él se quedaría sólo. 

_Recuerdos_

"_En el verde campo, una sueño de verano"_

_Acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ella tejía apoyada en su pecho._

_**-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?**_

_-Uhmm-pensó y luego sonrió-no lo sé Arthur._

_**-¿Si es niño?**_

_-Tal vez debería llamarse Abraham –sonrió._

_**-Como el abuelo, me parece una buena idea-beso su mejilla.**_

_-Pero aun no sabemos si será hombre o mujer._

_**-Si te dejaras ver por el doctor no nos torturaríamos con esto.**_

_-Creo que si uno espera algo con ansias no tiene sentido que te digan antes de tiempo de que se trata ese algo, no hay nada más lindo que ese día .Es como en navidad Arthur, cuando compras los regalos antes de ese día y los guardas bajo tu cama, si ellos ven o les dicen de que se trata ya no es una sorpresa y algo especial se habrá perdido aquel día. De eso se trata esto, un regalo para nosotros._

"_Un regalo de Dios"_

_Arthur la miro con dulzura y la estrecho más cerca a él._

_**-Tienes razón Elena, pero si es niña como la llamaremos?**_

_Entre risas y juegos terminaron aquella conversación aquel día._

Un fuerte llanto hizo pequeño el sollozo de aquel hombre, una pequeña criatura de ojos azules lloraba sin cesar al ser interrumpida en su silencio. Envuelta en sabanas blancas en una cuna con adornos colgantes de pequeños ositos que bailaban en el aire, a penas tenía unos cuantos 

cabellos rubios que la salvaban de una permanente calvicie de mentiritas .Pero sus ojos eran los más llamativos en ese pequeño ser que reclamaba atención en su mejor idioma, eran tan penetrantes como intimidantes, era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Se acerco hacia la cuna dubitativamente, sabía a quien pertenecía el llanto .Miro asombrado aquella pequeña criatura que lloraba sin cesar, sus ojos eran grandiosamente azules y su rostro era tan bello como el de su madre. La cargo y acuno entre sus brazos, la criatura guardo silencio al sentir su calor, lo miraba callado con sus grandes ojos azules; hasta que empezó a reír al después de un rato sin que por que. Él no pudo evitar reír junto al ver a la criatura sonreír sin algún por que, pero en ese instante vio que Elena no lo había dejado sólo. Ahora serian ellos dos.

Arthur meció a la criatura entre sus brazos para hacerla dormir, luego de conseguido su objetivo tuvo curiosidad de saber si se trataba de un varón o una mujer ya que estaba cubierta en sabanas blancas .Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una mujer, pero también grande fue su dicha .Había nacido el futuro líder de Hellsing, una mujer integra había nacido.

Salió de la habitación cargando al pequeño bebé, Walter miro sorprendido al ver que Arthur sostenía entre sus brazos a una criatura tan hermosa que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

-¡ Sir Arthur! – exclamó asombrado.

**-Walter es una niña –sonrió.**

-¿Como la llamará?- pregunto eufórico.

**-Ella se llamará Integra – levanto la mirada – ella será perfecta, será un líder perfecto!**

Había pasado dos años desde ese entonces, Integra tenía dos años y parecía un pericote corriendo por toda la mansión con Walter persiguiéndola con la toalla, Arthur la recibía con los brazos abiertos en su oficina para rescatarla de su baño y el malo de Walter.

-Uff-respiraba agitado Walter –sir Arthur, Integra no ha dejado de correr desde que me vio con la toalla.

-Lo sé Walter puedo verlo desde aquí –Integra miraba sonriendo sentada en las piernas de su padre -Integra, debes dejar que Walter te aliste para hoy, recuerda que hoy conocerás al hijo de Sir Island y debes estar muy bien vestida.

Walter se la llevo cargada para alistarla, mientras ella miraba atrás como su hubiese sido sentenciada a muerte.

-Hay señorita, usted va terminar matándome- exclamo Walter.

Más tarde

Integra jugaba en los jardines con su pequeño amigo mientras Walter y las niñeras corrían de un lado a otro para evitar cualquier caída de sus pequeños niños. 

Arthur y Island recordaban viejos tiempos en los que ambos eran hombres solteros, habían tantas cosas que recordar y por la que reir, pero también por las cuales sentirse orgullosos. Ya caía la noche y ellos sentados conversaban sobre el futuro contemplando a sus hijos jugar entre las plantas.

-Integra es una niña muy hermosa, Arthur.

**-Sí, ella es todo-suspiro.**

-Es una pena que Elena no este para verla crecer.

**-Ella jamás nos dejará solos, ni a mi ni a Integra-sonrió-que me cuentas de tú? **

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que serán de ellos cuando no estemos?-respondió mirando a Francis y Integra jugar como si se conocieran de siempre.

**Arthur miro a Integra- estoy seguro de que ella será un gran líder.**

-Los sé, pero ellos serán felices siguiendo nuestros pasos, es algo que siempre me pregunto antes de dormir-suspiro.

**-Te preocupas demasiado como siempre Island –empezó a reír burlonamente.**

-Y tú al parecer aun no cambias completamente.

Ambos empezaron reir, pero también ambos sabían que el futuro era algo de que preocuparse.

**-Arthur creo que Francis será un gran hombre.**

-Estoy seguro de eso viejo amigo.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, en sus mentes algo tramaban por el bien de Integra y Francis .

**-Francis podrá cuidar muy bien a Integra- dijo Island.**

-Estoy seguro de ello Arthur, como también que ella será una buena mujer para él.

Ambos entraron a la sala de la mansión, conversaron toda esa noche mientras las niñeras mandaban a dormir a los niños, un matrimonio había sido acordado en aquella sala frente a la chimenea, una promesa de amigos.

Ambos se casarían y ya había llegado el momento.

Actualmente

Integra llego a la mansión algo ofuscada después de un día lleno de situaciones accidentales, al parecer la gente se había puesto de acuerdo con Alucard para hacerle la vida imposible además de aquel hombre en la cafetería. 

Al abrir la puerta, vio a sir Island esperándola; Integra lo miro sorprendida.

_**-Buenas tardes, sir Island .Veo que usted llego mucho más rápido que yo a la mansión.**_

-Tengo que hablar contigo Integra, es algo muy importante.

_**-De acuerdo, vamos a mi oficina- Integra camino de largo.**_

-No, creo que seria mejor que habláramos en la biblioteca de su padre.

Volteo sorprendida y siguió caminando en dirección a la biblioteca junto a sir Island, ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

Frederick los dejo solos para que conversaran.

-Integra lo que debo decirte es muy importante.

_**-Así parece sir Island , dígame de que se trata el misterio.**_

-Se trata de un compromiso que yo y tu padre acordamos hace años cuando aun eras una niña-ella lo miro sorprendida.

Todo quedo en silencio, sir Island decía una palabra tras otra mientras Integra escuchaba atentamente cada palabra sin interrumpirlo, se mantenía fría y escéptica a cada palabra hasta que él dijo: "Es una promesa que tu padre y yo hicimos" la cual tiene la aprobación de la reina.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna, miro por un instante al suelo tratando de creer que era una broma. Había pasado media hora desde ese entonces, él viejo hombre se paro para despedirse, Integra hizo lo mismo y se despidió de él.

Ya sola, se quedo sentada sin moverse frente a la chimenea, pensativa y confundida .No quería ver a nadie y menos aun a Alucard .El tan sólo pensar en su nombre provocó angustia en su ser.

Alucard busco a su ama ansioso por todos lados, hasta que sintió su aura tensa y angustiada cuando se dirigía a su oficina, desapareció rápidamente para aparecer frente a ella .Parecía una estatua helada y sin emoción sentada frente a la chimenea mirando al suelo.

-Mi ama –la miro preocupado.

-Hoy no Alucard.

Él sabia que no era el momento de proponerle algo, por eso decidió retirarse dejándola sola a pesar de que quería estar a su lado y saber el por que de su actitud, pero se retiro.


	6. Presentación formal

Siguiendo las actualizaciones aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de su novela favorita XD, disfrutenlo mucho y dejen reviews. Pobre Alucard t.t ,lo que le espera.

**Presentación formal**

Frente a la chimenea y el fuego flamante se quemaban los recuerdos de su infancia dulce ,frente a ella ardían los sueños rotos que jamás se realizaron ,los juegos de niña que jamás jugo y el amor que jamás tuvo ni tendrá de un hombre cuyo corazón había muerto décadas atrás .La nostalgia de la soledad la invadía sin ninguna salida ni opción a la negación del compromiso que llamaba a su apellido y realeza de la sangre; la joven mujer que tras años había sido líder de Hellsing a quien la vida le había negado el gozo de una infancia normal junto a su padre y las caricias de una madre consentidora, hoy era anunciada a casarse con un hombre a quien ni conocía ni que amaba ;pero acaso en una sociedad como la suya y un entorno social de su estirpe eso importaba? Jamás importo lo que ella pensaba, jamás nadie le pregunto si era feliz ni le ofreció el consuelo rechazado por su orgullo, sólo un ser infrahumano le ofreció disimuladamente un hombro, un hogar y su fidelidad por la eternidad que siempre fue rechazada disimuladamente en el silencio como la propuesta sin palabras en el silencio donde las palabras no tienen sonido ni los sentimientos tienen lugar en un mundo condenado a la desgracia de lo que no puede ser entre ambos.

Ahora no importo lo que Integra pensaba, sus deseos estaban demás y el compromiso era obligatorio y aprobado por la corona por años de desconocimiento a ella y Francis, todo había sido planeado en más de dos o tres reuniones bajo el conocimiento de la reina y los padres. Ni en los tiempos antiguos importaba lo que una mujer debía sentir y menos hoy cuando se trataba de Integra que venía de un linaje del deber, pero eso era sólo con ella por tratarse de Hellsing, pero acaso su padre era de esos hombres?...él siempre fue un hombre sin machismo que creía que su hija siempre sería digna de ser líder y que lo fue desde el día que la levanto en sus brazos cuando ni siquiera empezaban a brotar sus primeros cabellos, él jamás desconfiaría de ella y eso era algo que Integra jamás habría de cambiar aunque su vida sea parte del teatro armado por los titiriteros que movían los hilos de su vida a su gusto.

Ya no se vivían los tiempos en que los padres elegían a los maridos de sus hijas, pero este era un caso distinto que tenía que ver con el deber, la palabra amor era algo sin sentido y absurda como irrelevante en una vida como la que tenía que llevar ella, su vida sería siempre comandada por el deber que su sangre le había heredado.

Integra sentada frente al espejo de su habitación miraba fijamente sus ojos como si buscara la respuesta a su grito mudo e inconsciente de su interior que la salvara sin pedir ser socarrada ni protestado un solo instante, sólo alguien podía entender la complejidad de un alma como la suya tan llena de contradicciones que sellaban sus más profundos sentimientos y ese era alguien que había vivido las desgracias de una vida abatida en el dolor y la soledad.

Mientras Integra se sumergía un sus ojos profundos del mar sin playa ni olas en la lejanía del mundo real un joven enamorado se sumergía en sueños despiertos del abstracto de su imaginación con una mujer que soñaba tocar y sentir. Le regalaba besos no dados y caricias llenas de amor y sensualidad que no sabría si algún día podría dar.

Francis recordaba mirando el techo de su cuarto las palabras de la joven mujer aquella tarde, era la primera vez en años que por fin había podido escucharla y presentarse a ella, era tan hermosa que hasta se sintió tanto indigno de un ser tan hermoso como ella. Algo de lo cual había tenido mucho gusto un joven Francis fue las palabras de la joven mujer, aunque bruscas, estas eran lo oscuras y directas que eran sin pensar en lo que un hombre como él podría decir o pensar; era la primera vez que una mujer lo rechazaba y más aun de una manera tan directa sin remordimiento alguno, habían tantas mujeres que morirían por un hombre como él a quienes le había resultado fácil robar el corazón con una sola mirada, pues no era para menos tratándose de un hombre bien formado de rasgos finos ,pero no anti masculinos, que hacían ver su rostro atrapante y atractivo con un porte elegante típico en un ingles. Ya muchas mujeres habían pasado por su regazo convirtiéndose en sus amantes de noches de pasión que parecían jamás terminar, todo hasta que ella apareció y cambio su vida sin conocerlo. Para ella él jamás existió como tampoco hoy existió a pesar de estar frente a ella.

A su mente vinieron las palabras de su padre, cuantas veces tras años había repetido la palabra compromiso a sus oídos, cuantas noches le decía que debía dejar de jugar y madurar, cuantas veces le había pedido dejar de pensar en esa mujer, cuantas veces le había dicho olvídala y cuantas veces él mismo se había negado a su pedido sin ser escuchado .Hoy otra vez se negaría a escucharlo y seguir a sus deseos, ahora ella era lo único que le importaba y le importaría desde esa tarde.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos su padre toco la puerta de la habitación, esperando ser invitado a pasar…otra vez se iniciaría la discusión.

_-Puedes pasar-dijo Francis._

-Francis tengo que hablar contigo-Sir Island lo miro serio y indispuesto a escuchar sus negaciones.

_Uhmm-presintio la razón de su presencia-¿es otra vez sobre ese compromiso?-respondió con desgano._

-Sí y esta vez no aceptare tus argumentos absurdos-respondió autoritariamente-ya esta todo arreglado y la reina dio la orden de iniciar los preparativos para la boda.

-¿_Qué?-respondió desconcertado-¡por que has hecho eso!-exigió._

-Silencio, yo soy tu padre y tú harás lo que yo diga aun así tengas 24 años.

_-No me casare con alguien que no conozco ni amo, no me casare con esa mujer._

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión Francis, ya es hora de que asumas que tienes obligaciones más importantes que estar soñando con una mujer que no conoces y menos aun cuando tienes deberes que cumplir.

_-No la quiero, no me casare-respondió molesto-la única mujer que ame y amo es aquella de la que me alejaste hace años, es ella con quien me casare._

-Ya estoy harto de tus sueños infantiles Francis, es momento de que dejes de soñar .Recuerda que serás tú quien asuma mi lugar cuando muera y ese es tu deber como el casarte –Francis lo miro lleno de amargura, pero con silencio.

_-¿Así que todo será como tu quieres, no padre?-lo miro triste._

-Hoy serán presentados ante la reina formalmente, bendecirá el compromiso .Aliste que hoy serán presentados mutuamente- con estas palabras sir Island se retiro dejando sólo a un joven hombre derrotado por las promesas de su padre.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la habitación de Integra sólo una péquela lámpara de porcelana alumbraba con una cálida luz el faz de su rostro, ella aun permanecía sentada frente al espejo, con un pequeño peine de madera tallada alisaba sus largos cabellos rubios .La joven mujer se paro dejando caer su pequeño peine, miro el suelo, el peine caía lentamente ante sus ojos, este caía como sus sueños de un cabellarlo con armadura.

Tras ella hacía su aparición su sirviente, Alucard pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura hasta unir sus manos y apoyar su rostro en su hombro. Ella salto desconcertada ante tan atrevimiento.

_Suéltame Alucard!-lo miro ofuscada-con que atrevimiento me tocas, maldito vampiro._

-Perdóneme mi ama-agacho la cabeza molesto.

_-Retírate de mi habitación antes de que llene tu cabeza de plata-volteo hacia su cama._

En aquel momento Alucard apareció frente a ella a escasos milímetros lleno de amargura, sujetando fuertemente una de sus muñecas mientras con su otra mano apretaba su cintura a sus caderas.

-¿Cuanto Integra?¿cuanto más resistirás?-le exigió en su cuestión.

_-Basta Alucard, te lo ordeno-__respondió fríamente-si no lo haces juro que te arrepentirás por tu atrevimiento y…_

-¡¿Qué harás?!-levanto la voz no dejándola terminar de hablar-¿acaso no vez que no existe peor castigo que le no tenerte?.

_Déjame en paz, ya estoy harta de tu insolencia. Como puedes creer que alguien como yo pueda estar junto a un ser como tú-sus limites de tolerancia habían sido rebasados-¡es una orden!._

Alucard hizo caso omiso y la beso nuevamente a la fuerza, exprimiendo sus labios con pasión, exigiéndole a su boca abrirle paso a su pasión encerrada. Sus manos acariciaban con más atrevimiento su cuerpo que la otra vez, la sujetaba más fuerte para que no se separase de él con sus manos empujándolo, sus colmillos lastimaban sus labios exigiéndole abrirle paso, ella resistía a su provocación y la brusquedad con que la besaba. Entonces él la apretó más fuerte y beso con más fuerza invadido por su lujuria estallando entre sus piernas, sus labios se abrieron y él saboreo el dulce sabor de su sangre que sus colmillos abrieron cortando sus labios, su lengua acaricio cada espacio de su boca ingresando completamente mientras sus manos bajaban y subían por su espalda hasta frotar sus muslos suaves que tanto anhelaba entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera la dejaba protestar, robando sus palabras con un beso largo que no parecía terminar, Integra sentía ceder pero su fuerza de deber era mayor aun así sus besos fuesen los más apasionados y con los cual tanto había soñado en lo más profundo de su interior.

Alucard la soltó un instante para de nuevo apretarla contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, ella estuvo a punto de gritarle hasta que de nuevo la callo con su boca, con una de sus manos desabotono su camisa, más rompió cada botón en su prisa, hizo caer lo único que separaba su cuerpo desnudo al de él, paso sus manos sobre su piel desnuda mientras ella resistía tratando de zafarse de él sin avance alguno. En su mente Integra podía escuchar al vampiro diciéndole lo cuanto ella le pertenecía, jamás dejaría que nadie la despose, jamás nadie la tocaría ,sólo él tenía derecho a tenerla , aun así en contra de lo que ella diga.

Alucard la soltó dejándola exhausta, ella tomo rápidamente el arma tras ella y la apunto hacia su cabeza, pero él desapareció al instante.

-No existe castigo que haga que me arrepienta de lo que hice hoy-dijo el vampiro desapareciendo-perdone el atrevimiento mi ama.

_-Maldito seas Alucard-respondio furiosa._

Integra dejo caer el arma y su cuerpo delante de su cama, abrazo sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

_-Maldito seas Alucard-murmuro para si._

En lo profundo de la mansión Alucard permanecía sentado mirando el vacio, moviendo una copa de vino carmesí. Esta vez él se había sobrepasado demasiado con su ama, pero esta vez él no pudo controlar su amargura, este era dominado por el miedo de perderla con el tiempo o su maldito deber, él quería llevársela lejos de todo lo que los rodeaba sólo para él. Hoy él al menos dormiría tranquilo después de haberla tenido aunque sea un momento, más largo que la vez anterior. Además debía prepararse para una nueva tortura que seguro ella tendría para el amanecer.

Día siguiente

Ya habían pasado horas desde la mañana que la llevaron a su fin, era ya la tarde. Integra no estaba hoy de humor, por lo normal hoy debería estar huraña, pero resulto todo lo contrario ya que hoy era una situación muy difícil para ella .No quería recordar a Alucard hoy sino terminaría matando a todo el personal a gritos, sentía ganas de bajar a los sótanos y sumergir su cuerpo en agua bendita como cortar cada parte de su cuerpo con su sable y quemarlo en una hoguera, lo que él había hecho en la madrugada jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero hoy ella no quería que él estuviera despierto ni a su lado, era mejor mantenerlo alejado y si ella no estaba en la mansión de seguro él trataría de encontrarla por lo que mando a Seras un importante encargo que no debía olvidar. Seras había puesto esa noche una fuerte dosis en la bebida de Alucard que lo llevaría a un profundo sueño que no acabaría ni con el más fuerte ruido.

Frederick alistaba el vestido que Integra vestiría el día de hoy frente a la reina, aunque Integra detestaba los vestidos además de su falta de costumbre esta vez ella no haría protesta para evitar usarlo, aunque por su mente pensó que esto era inadecuado por que no era algo que la identificaba a ella.

Seras se alistaba mientras en su habitación, hoy acompañaría a Sir Integral a la reunión que había organizado la reina en motivo al compromiso entre Integra y Francis, compromiso que Seras desconocía. Ella aún se preguntaba por que sir Integra le había ordenado que dopara a Alucard secretamente, que motivo tendría ella para mandar algo así, de que trataba la reunión de hoy y por que no quería que el maestro fuese con ella.

Frederick toco la puerta de Integra para entregarle el vestido para esta tarde, ella vestiría un vestido color perla de caída larga y cuya parte trasera desvelaba su larga espalda que demostraba el bien formado cuerpo que tanto empeñaba en ocultar, la caída del vestido de seda parecía casi no tocar su piel.

Seras y Frederick esperaban en la primera planta de la mansión a Integra, ella bajo por las escaleras tan hermosa que Seras y el mayordomo quedaron deslumbrados al ver a su ama tan elegante bajar por esas escaleras, sus largos cabellos estaban recogidos dejando visualizar su fina espalda dorada mientras algunos mechones de sus cabellos tocaban su espalda, su cuello largo era adornado por un collar de diamantes blancos que lo rodeaba. Su esbelta figura era resaltada por el vestido hasta el largo de sus piernas sin tocar el suelo, su rostro estaba maquillado con un color natural que no hacia menos bella ya que siempre tuvo un rostro hermoso.

-Sir Integra ya esta todo listo para salir-dijo Frederick.

-Vámonos-dijo seria.

Pasada las horas la limosina se encontraba ya en las puertas del castillo donde seria bendecido el compromiso ante la reina y la aristocracia inglesa de sus tiempos.

Esta noche en la recepción real estaban invitados los aristócratas ingleses al compromiso oficial de sir Integra y sir Francis, hijos de sir Arthur y sir Island respectivamente. Todos vestían su mejor atuendo dando galancia de su poder a través de la presencia externa o imagen, las mujeres a través de las joyas que sólo alguien de su alcurnia era capaz de lucir y los hombres de su lenguaje presumido y conversaciones frívolas que evitaban exteriorizar sus sentimientos, típicos de los aristócratas ingleses.

Integra esa noche se encontraba en la boca de todos y en la mira disimulada de todos, mientras Integra se encontraba en las puertas del castillo real dentro Francis permanecía angustiado, estresado, melancólico y amargado esperando a su prometida ,a quien ni conocía, a lado de su padre que conversaba con la reina en su circulo de amigos .

Francis decidió caminar un poco en la no pequeña sala del castillo y admirar un poco de su belleza arquitectónica como acostumbraba hacer de joven en las visitas que solía hacer su padre en los castillos reales, la opulencia del castillo le resultaba exagerada y más aun por tratarse de una persona simple en sus gustos en cuanto al lujo, pero no por ello le restaba la belleza del trabajado diseño del castillo que resaltaba el poderío de la corona inglesa.

Un guardia real anuncio la llegada de Integra quien ante la mirada atónita de los invitados caminaba con la cabeza en alto hasta llegar a la reina, arrodillo frente a ella. La reina la quería como una hija más, sabía que esto no era algo que ella quisiera, pero ella debía entender y aceptarlo sin negarse. Seguido esto Integra saludo a Sir Island, quien la miraba admirado al ver lo cuanto que había crecido desde hace años atrás en que el compromiso se oficializo.

-Integra, ahora eres una mujer hermosa-respondió la reina quien acaricio su mejilla.

_**Si su Alteza, los años pasan-respondió fríamente Integra.**_

Sir Island miro a su alrededor buscando a Francis con la mirada, se había alejado de él aburrido por la conversaciones frívolas de los invitados. Decidió alejarse para buscar a Francis.

_-Con su permiso se Alteza, sir Integra- se alejo dejando sola a la reina y a Integra._

-Se que no veo con gusto este compromiso Integra, pero esto es algo que estuvo planeado hace muchos años y debes cumplir- dijo la reina mirando a la muchacha.

_**Como su majestad diga-respondió-jamás he contradicho sus órdenes.**_

Seras permanecía a los lejos de Integra atenta a cada movimiento suyo, se sentía tan intrusa en una reunión de ese clases y todos mirándola como un ser extraño y no era para menos.

Sir Island ubico a Francis mirando los cuadros de los reyes que habían habitado ahí hace años, su padre se acerco a él.

-Francis-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos-ya es momento, vamos.

_-No pienso casarme con ella padre-respondió tajantemente._

-No cuestiones mis órdenes y menos ahora-se fue seguido de Francis.

Francis miro desde lejos a una esbelta mujer junto a la reina, era muy hermosa pero jamás la amaría ni estaba dispuesto a amarla ni a casarse con ella. Miro entonces con amargura a su padre delante suyo que avanzaba en dirección a la reina y a su prometida; pero a medida que se acercaban algo raro fue albergando su corazón que empezaba a latir con más fuerzo ante la incertidumbre de que ella parecía ser la mujer que tanto había robado sus sueños hasta que ella volteo a verlo. Francis sintió caer en ese momento, al ver sus ojos azules clavarse en su mirada sorprendido al ver que era exactamente ella y la visión no le fallaba.

Integra advertida por la reina de su cercanía volteo a mirarlo para ver de quien se trataba el niñato con que la habían comprometido, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo, sentía que era una broma de mal gusto y hasta maldijo no haber traído sus lentes en ese momento pensando que tal vez su visión le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Ya cerca ambos se miraron fijamente, Francis sentía que había vuelto a nacer mientras Integra sólo quería matarlo y más aun al ver su cara estúpida mirándola fijamente.

-Sir Integral le presento a Francis, mi hijo-dijo sir Island.

-La reina miro a Francis-muchacho esta mujer es tu prometida, la líder actual de la Organización Hellsing.

Francis casi parecía haberse arrodillado frente a ella para besar su mano, que esta vez no seria retirada bruscamente.

_**-Un gusto señorita Integra-dijo Francis posando un beso en su mano, la cual no quería soltar.**_

_-Un gusto sir Francis-respondió seriamente Integra._

La reina decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos un momento para que conversaran, por eso sir Island decidió dejarlos solos un momento como la reina, pero se fue muy sorprendido ante el cambio radical de su hijo, no entendía que podía haber pasado.

Ya solos Integra decidió alejarse de su no grata compañía.

_No creo que sea necesario que nos conozcamos-dijo Integra._

-No lo creo señorita-respondió Francis feliz-recuerde que estaremos pronto casados.

_En ningún momento entendí que teníamos que tratarnos, recuerde que solo es un pedazo de papel el que afirmara el enlace._

-La iglesia no dice eso-la miro a los ojos-ahora sé su nombre señorita Integra.

_-Para usted soy sir Integra-respondió ofuscada retirándose._

Francis la vio alejarse, aun no podía creer que la mujer que tanto había anhelado era la mujer con la que había sido destinado a casarse y tantas veces había discutido con su padre negándose a casarse. Su padre se acerco a él al ver que Integra lo había dejado solo.

_-¿Qué le hiciste Francis?-dijo sir Island molesto._

-¿Yo?-respondió sorprendido- nada padre-dijo feliz.

_-Francis te sientes __bien, hijo?-pregunto._

-Excelente padre, jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz.

_-Estas seguro-__respondió-hijo se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero debes aceptarlo por favor._

-Que dices padre, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida-abrazo a su padre-gracias padre, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy.

_-La re__ina iniciara el anuncio oficial-sir Island volteo-algo más Francis._

-Sí?

_-Compórtate, pareces un niño que hubiese recibido un regalo por navidad._

La reina había iniciado el anuncio, Integra y Francis estaba a cada lado de la reina, cada uno ubicado en las escaleras laterales. Mientras la reina hablaba y bendecía la unión frente a los aplausos de los invitados que levantaban las copas ante el compromiso otros por el hecho de que ahora sería un hombre quien dirigiría Hellsing brindaban chocando sus copas.

A lo lejos del publico Seras escuchaba sorprendida cada palabra, sabiendo por fin el por que Integra no quiso que Alucard la acompañase. Lo primero que se cruzo por su cabeza era el como reaccionaría su maestro al saber que su ama se casaría, él no permitiría eso y ella lo sabía.

Integra miraba a Seras desde lejos, su mirada era triste.

No había salida, luego de varios años volvía a experimentar la tristeza como cuando murió su padre dejándola sola con Walter y su tío.

Al terminar el anuncio, todos se iban retirando por lo que Integra decidió hacer lo mismo además ella tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero en eso Francis se acerco a ella quien se estaba despidiendo de sir Island.

_-Señorita Integra-la miro-creo que es conveniente que la acompañe a su __casa, después de todo soy su prometido._

-Creo que me parece indicado Sir Integra-respondió sir Island mirando extrañamente a su hijo.

_**-No creo q**__**ue sea necesario sir Island-miro molesta Integra a Francis.**_

_-Protesto, creo que debemos conocernos __mejor, además deseo saber más de mi futura esposa._

Aun ante las negativas de Integra ,Francis la acompaño en la limosina hasta la mansión.


	7. ¿Quién es el amo?

Despues de tiempo he?creian que me había olvidado actualizar no? la verda es que sí xD, no me es fácil escribir lo que imagino ya que soy una persona muy haragana además de que estuve desganada para hacerlo. Bueno al principio este capítulo planeaba llamarlo cara a acara ,pero me sali desviando de la situación y le cambie el nombre por ¿quién es el amo? es como en la película de señor y señora Smith xD "¿quién es tu papi ahora?" jajajajaja, prosigo despeja garganta mi intensión era al principio hacer que Alucard tratase de alguna forma herir a Francis en una de las tantas misiones para que vaya sabiendo en que se mete y al final salga llorando como una niña asustada xD, pero me desvie increíiiiblemente de eso y escribi otra cosa ¬¬. Es que últimamente le estoy perdiendo el hilo a mis personajes como a Mina en **El pasado regresa** que estoy escribiendo con una amiga ,pero no cunda el panico ohh ya veo que es tarde , alguiense tiro del tercer piso xD, bueno lean y sigo con mi abuso del bueno lol

* * *

_**¿Quién es el amo?**_

Ambos se conocían por fin aunque realmente ninguno se conocía en el verdadero termino de dos personas comprometidos ni la confianza de dos amigos, cada uno a penas recordaba el nombre completo del otro con excepción de Francis quien sonriente no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Integra que lo miraba con desprecio. Y si las miradas mataran hace mucho rato Francis estaría acribillado completamente ensangrentado en el piso frente a los pies de su padre que lo miraba sin reconocerlo, muy distinto al Francis necio que se negaba a las órdenes de su padre.

Ya fuera del castillo Francis seguía insistiendo que sería adecuado como prometido de Integra que la acompañase hasta la mansión, según esto era caballerismo y además argumento que era importante que él este a su lado desde ahora y el motivo era que pronto serían marido y mujer, algo por el cual Integra estuvo a punto salir de sus casillas y largarse sola cerrando la puerta del auto de golpe ante sus ojos.

Le resultaba simplemente repugnante la palabra compromiso, ella ni sabía quien era él. Quién se creía para sentirse merecedor de ser parte de su vida y más aun compartir su cama con un desconocido todos los días de su vida. Quería salir corriendo y mandar al diablo a todos no sin antes dar paz eterna a tal muchacho con una bala en la cien que se veía demasiado sonriente para su gusto. Por que rayos ella tenía que estar aceptando que otros decidan sobre su vida si era ella la dueña de ella y quien la vivía, pero al final se dio cuenta de que su propia vida parecía no pertenecerle, en aquel instante en que ella se sentía sumergida y externa a su alrededor miro a los ojos a Sir Francis, ambos se miraron por un instante, Integra sintió en aquel momento un profundo vacio en su alma .La persona frente a ella era un ser desconocido, mientras que él veía en ella a la mujer que amaba y que quería tener a su lado por el resto de su vida ,con la que quería tener hijos y tomase su mano mientras sus vidas pasaban con los años y sus cuerpos reflejarán sus años vividos sentados frente a la cálida llama de la chimenea. La joven mujer desvió su mirada cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de Alucard que la besaba apasionadamente, después de todo al menos fue feliz un instante en su vida, aunque jamás se los haya demostrado por mantener su lugar. Todas las piezas ya estaban puestas en la mesa y los peones no eran más que armas o un medio, la reina jamás estaría con un peón.

Integra miraba a través de la luna del carro sin ánimo de hablar con el pobre muchacho quien aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna desde que habían subido al auto juntos, después de tanta insistencia resulto ridículo al final o al menos eso creía ella. Parecía no quedar nada de aquel hombre seguro y aventado que había conocido involuntariamente aquella tarde pasada, Integra sintió por un momento pena por él; lo veía como una persona manipulable e incapaz. Mientras Francis ensayaba en sus pensamientos las próximas palabras que diría para tener una conversación grata, hasta que encontró la pregunta o comentario inicial exacto para tal situación tan incomoda, pero en aquel instante una suave voz llena de seriedad y a la defensiva pregunto:

-¿Por qué lo hace?- dijo Integra- ¿por qué acepto este compromiso?-callo.

-Por que la amo- respondió Francis sin dudar, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos de la manera más absurda e equivoca, lo cual traería como consecuencia la burla de Integra como su amargura.

-¡Por que me ama!–respondió la joven mujer burlonamente repitiendo las mismas palabras- usted no sabe absolutamente nada de mi, su respuesta es más tonta que su comportamiento y-interrupción.

-La he visto mucho antes, sin que ni siquiera usted se de cuenta de mi existencia. He soportado mi inexistencia ante usted sin poder acercarme o saber aunque sea su nombre, mis intentos siempre fueron a dar al fracaso, pero déjeme decirle que jamás me rendí hasta hoy que aunque usted se burle de mis sentimientos yo le demostraré que puede hacer que usted me ame como yo la amo a usted ,Integra- finalizó.

Integra se quedó callada por un momento, sintió enojo al escuchar sus palabras; no sabía si por atrevimiento o el hecho de afirmar que pueda ser capaz de infundir tal sentimiento en ella. Después de un rato respondió.

-No creo que sea un hombre tan irresistible como para afirmar con tal seguridad que pueda ser capaz de hacer que yo me enamore usted, si cree que será capaz de hacer eso pierde su tiempo tras esas supuestamente inocentes intenciones suyas. Conozco a muchos de su calaña, hombres vanidosos que creen que lo pueden tener todo a su antojo, pues se equivoca por que yo jamás podré amarlo como usted desea.

-Se equivoca señorita, no soy como usted dice pero debo aceptar que lo fui en un momento de mi vida; pero la gente madura y soy un hombre completamente distinto a lo que usted dice, déjeme decirle que mis intenciones nada tiene que ver con intenciones oscuras si en cuanto a dirigir Hellsing se refiere, sepa desde ahora que jamás dejaré de respetar su liderazgo ya que mi interés es usted no la Organización Hellsing.

-Señor Francis usted es tan inocente ahora que veo, no sobrevivirá ni un solo día en está sociedad con esos pensamientos tan soñadores, recuerde que nuestro compromiso no es más que un acuerdo bendecido por la reina o mejor dicho un contrato. No crea que el hecho de que haya aceptado este acuerdo signifique que le haya vendido mi alma, no hay amor en este tipo de compromiso, recuérdelo.

Al detenerse el auto que los llevaba frente a la mansión Integra bajo dejando solo a Sir Francis junto al auto, él beso su mano como era costumbre en las esferas a la que pertenecían despidiéndose de ella. Integra siguió su camino no dejándolo acompañarla hasta la puerta a pesar de las protestas de Sir Francis como todo un caballero.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Francis la llamo:

-Sir Integral-dijo- recuerde que amar es parte de la naturaleza humana como la de cualquier ser que exista en esta tierra, que tenga dulces sueños-entro al carro para retirarse mirándola desde lejos.

Integra recordó en ese momento aquella vez cuando bajo a los sótanos de la mansión, Alucard la había besado a la fuerza, había sido su primer beso. Él no era humano, ni estaba vivo ni muerto, pero era capaz de amar a pesar de que su corazón estaba muerto y ser un ser cruel vil.

-Lo sé –inclinó su cabeza-no sólo los humanos aman-suspiro-cuando la vida se torno tan complicada-finalizo con una sonrisa para si misma.

Esa noche la luna era roja, se dice que cuando eso pasa es por que una historia trágica está por ser escrita por el destino cuyos actores serás marionetas de la desgracia y la tragedia, algo se rompe mientras el silencio de un llanto se ahoga en lo profundó de lo prohibido para aceptar el hilo de la vida que lo une a quien no se ama para alejarse de la verdad.

Integra peinaba sus largos cabellos rubios frente al espejo, no sabía como sería mañana ni menos como cambiaría este compromiso su vida. Mientras más lo pensaba menos soluciones encontraba como el valor de faltar a la promesa que hizo su padre con Sir Island, la vida le resultaba tan complicada en este momento, no recordaba haberse sentido tan presionada a pesar de haber pasado situaciones como la batalla con Millenium antes, le resultaba tan desesperante . Quería dormir y no despertar para mañana toparse con la misma situación golpeando su cabeza, ahora tenía que lidiar no sólo con Alucard a su alrededor sino con otro hombre más que decía amarla.

Sólo es un muchacho caprichoso pensó sonriendo, hasta que alguien golpeo sin mucho ruido la puerta de su habitación pidiendo audiencia.

Integra no respondió y espero escuchar la voz de quien ya sospechaba que se acercaba hasta ahí.

-¿Sir Integra? ¿Está despierta?- pregunto Seras ya no tan tímida como los tiempos antes de Millenium.

-Sí, Seras- respondió tranquilamente.

-Necesito hablar con usted por favor-pidió

-Pasa- dijo Integra algo sorprendida.

Seras empujo la puerta, la joven mujer se encontraba frente al espejo con un peine en sus manos vestida con un corto vestido de seda blanco de dormir que le llegaba hasta las rodillas .Ella la miraba curiosa de saber que quería preguntarle ,cruzo las piernas esperando que ella hablara.

-Sir Integra-agacho la cabeza.

-Siéntate, Seras- señalo con su dedo una silla.

-Yo quería hablarle sobre lo de está noche-miro sus ojos azules-ama …

-Seras sabía que lo preguntarías-la interrumpió- la fiesta de está noche no fue más que una presentación pública de mi compromiso con él hombre que viste hoy a mi lado.

-El maestro –Integra la interrumpió nuevamente

-¿El maestro qué?-pregunto ofuscada

-Perdone que me meta tanto sir Integra, pero por que me mando a dormir al maestro justo hoy? –pregunto Seras

-Seras –pensó- Alucard…-no supo que decir- retírate, tengo que descansar-evadió la pregunta.

-Ya veo-se paro Seras dirigiéndose a la puerta-buenas noches sir Integra-jamás podré entenderla, cerró la puerta tras de ella dejando sola a la ama de su maestro.

Integra sintió en aquel instante soledad, de repente las paredes de su habitación eran tan lejanas de ella, se paro y camino en círculos frente a su cama. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero en verdad trato de evitar a todo forma pensar lo que nunca debía pensar ni tratar de analizar, él no debía significar nada importante para ella.

Se tiro entre las sabanas de su cama y envolvió como una niña asustada después de una horrible pesadilla esperando a que su padre la rescatara, acaso existía una forma de escapar de todo esto sin salir herida ni herir a nadie. No quería pensar más y enterró su rostro sobre la almohada en busca del sueño, por ahora no quiero saber de nada hasta que el sol salga nuevamente.

En los sótanos Alucard despertaba de sus sueños mientras Integra ya había caído en ellos horas antes después de una larga noche, en busca del olvido; el viejo vampiro empujo la tapa de su ataúd .Había dormido más de lo normal y estaba hambriento, abrió la botella que estaba a lado de la única silla de las cuatro paredes.

"_Integra debe estar despertando"_

Alucard desapareció para aparecer en la habitación de su ama, ella estaba completamente dormida. Él se sentó en la silla ubicada a lado de la cama a una considerable distancia, la observo con paciencia,estudio el cuadro frente a sus ojos. Admiro el diseño, admiro la iluminación débil de la luna cayendo en ella, sus cabellos húmedos pegados sus mejillas. Ella tenía una pesadilla, no dormía tranquilamente.

"_¿Otra vez una pesadilla mi ama?"_

Se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla, pero a sólo centímetros ya de ella sintió un extraño aroma en ella, era de un hombre. Alucard se acerco más a su ama hasta, toco su mano colocándola entre las suyas acercándola a su nariz, era el aroma de un hombre. Sintió la furia fluir entre sus venas al pensar que otro hombre se haya atrevido a tocar lo que es suyo, tenía ganas de levantarla bruscamente de su cama y sacudirla sujetando sus brazos para que le dijera quien estaba con ella, quien estuvo tan cerca de su ama, de lo que le pertenece, de lo que sólo era suyo, de su única y más preciada posesión.

Apretó la mano de Integra, de sus labios un quejido escapo. Él entro a sus sueños, quería ver lo que estaba soñando, no pudo creerlo. Era ella junto a otro hombre, estaba frente a un altar; de blanco y sus manos eran atadas a cadenas como también sus pies .En el cuello de quien estaba a su lado frente a un altar tenía una cadena de plata, de ella una llave colgaba, la llave de la pertenencia. Ella era vendida, entregada como si se tratase de un objeto o mercancía, pero donde estaba él, por que ella no hacía nada al respecto. ¿Por qué ella estaba soñando algo así?, Alucard quiso atacar al hombre que estaba a lado de su ama, pero supo que eso era imposible tratándose de un sueño; su ama estaba frente al altar ,ella se arrodillo frente al hombre al que era entregada, sus manos y pies sangraban obligados a mantenerse en esa postura ,obligada a obedecer.

Alucard no comprendía por que su ama estaba soñando algo así, él rostro de Integra era de dolor. Sus lágrimas envolvían su rostro, sus ojos eran cansados como la expresión de su rostro. Él no soporto más y salió del sueño de Integra, la miro sudorosa tratando de escapar de su pesadilla.

Alucard estaba lleno de ira luego de lo que vio, busco la calma y susurro al oído de su ama

"_Todo va estar bien mi ama, nunca dejaré que la lastimen"_

Como si fuera un padre cariñoso acaricio su mejilla, froto su frente para saber si no era la fiebre la causante de tal horrible pesadilla. Se sintió ridículo haciendo algo así, tan torpe dando calma, tan torpe cuidándola hasta en sus sueños; beso su frente suavemente para no despertarla. Ella dejo de quejarse, la expresión de su rostro cambio, estaba tranquila y por fin dormía en paz. Él desapareció dejándola descansar, volteo antes de desaparecer para verla.

"_Hablaremos cuando despiertes"_

Los rayos del sol caían sobre el rostro de Integra, había dormido muy bien a pesar de todo .No recordaba haber soñado algo, sólo que durmió bien.

La alarma del reloj sonó, Integra abrió los ojos viendo lo iluminada que estaba la habitación. Apago la alarma del reloj en su mesa de noche y espero que llegase la señorita con su desayuno. Una mujer abrió la puerta dejando a la otra entrar con el desayuno de Integra, hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días, señora

-Buenos días- respondió Integra

Acomodo la mesita para cama cuidadosamente para que Integra tomará su desayuno, luego se retiro dejándola sola.

Tomo el periódico que estaba en la mesita.

-Buenos días, Alucard- dijo ella sin necesidad de verlo.

-Buenos días, mi ama-respondió con ese siempre aire posesivo

-¿No te parece un poco atrevido entrar nuevamente a mi habitación sin mi autorización?- bajo el periódico para mirarlo a los ojos- no creas que he olvidado tu atrevimiento, no deberías retarme.

-No lo he olvidado- se sentó

-A que se debe que estés despierto –tomo un sorbo de té-¿acaso los vampiros no duermen en el día?

-Creo que dormí demás ayer-la miro fijamente- luego averiguaré el porque-guardo silencio-necesito preguntarle algo

-¿Qué deseas saber?- dijo Integra esperando lo obvio

-Usted sabe que es lo que quiero saber- continuo-¿adonde salió ayer sin llevarme?

-Que pregunta tan ridícula Alucard- respondió burlonamente- desde cuando necesito pedirte permiso para salir.

-Tal vez la señora debería empezar a ser más consciente en el peligro que implica salir sola por las noches con tantos enemigos-respondió ocultando su amargura

-¡BASTA ALUCARD!-elevo el tono de su voz-ya estoy harta de tu falta de respeto, no olvides que soy tu amo –miro molesta sin poder contener su amargura-desde la batalla con Millenium te has tomado demasiadas confianzas, no voy a tolerar más ese comportamiento, si deseas no volver a estar encerrado será mejor que des finalizado tu infantil juego.

-¡JUEGO!- se le escapo las palabras que sin darse cuenta le había gritado a su ama-¡ERES TÚ LA QUE DEBE DEJAR DE JUGAR!-Integra lo miro boquiabierta.

Ella se paro llena de ira tirando la mesa de cama a un lado para golpear a Alucard que se había atrevido a gritarle.

-¡Como te atreves!-una bofetada volteo la cara de Alucard haciendo sangrar su boca-no vuelvas hablarme de esa forma jamás-exigió

Él callo, pero sus manos rodearon rápidamente la cintura de Integra empujándola hacia su cuerpo con fuerza, sentía tanta amargura y odio hacia está mujer, tanto como la amaba. Ella evito que Alucard rozara sus labios interponiendo sus brazos entre sus pechos, trato de empujarlo en una lucha que se había empezado a volver constante. Él sonrió al verla luchar para evitar que la besara, tan pequeña y aparentemente frágil, su ama era una criatura fascinante que quería explorar por la eternidad.

ÉL jugaba con ella divertidamente luchando por zafarse de sus brazos y evitando sus besos, pero jamás la soltaría, jamás dejaría que otro la tenga. Alucard bajo una de sus manos hasta sus muslos, ella le pidió que parara pero no la escucho, beso su boca con pasión y desespero. Integra podía sentir las manos de su sirviente tocando su cuerpo, más de una, más de dos manos rodeándola con fuerza. Froto sus muslos presionándolos con lujuria, ella sintió sus manos sujetadas con fuerza, podía sentir su sangre pasar por su garganta.

"Sabes que puedo tomarte ahora mismo si quiero"

"_**Basta , suéltame maldito canalla, te lo ordeno"**_

"_Perdóname por no ser el príncipe azul que esperaste cuando eras niña, no soy un príncipe azul, soy un monstruo Integra, un monstruo que te pide piedad, recuerda que me perteneces sólo a mi"_

Alucard desapareció dejando a Integra sola en la habitación, él no podía controlar su sentimientos. Él regreso a los sótanos airado por lo que le había hecho a su ama, se sentía decepcionado de si mismo por su atrevimiento, sólo haría que ella lo odie así. Él sabía lo que ella sentía por él, pero lo llenaba de ira que nunca fuera capaz de aceptarlo y negarse a si misma lo que sentía, quería escucharlo de su boca, quería que ella dejara su maldito orgullo y se fuera con él. Sentía que a 

veces que eso jamás ocurriría y él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más esa situación, tenía miedo de perderla, de que Dios se adelantara y se la quitase o peor aun que un hombre se atreve a arrebatársela. Él decidió que no volvería a forzarla, la esperaría y seguirla hasta el infierno con tal de tenerla.

Integra se sentía ultrajada por Alucard, lo odiaba como a nada.

Ella se tomo una ducha y alisto maldiciendo el día en que encontró a los sótanos a Alucard y que su padre la haya guiado hacia él. Se había atrevido a gritarle, tocarla y besarla a la fuerza, quien se creía que era para darse tales privilegios, por que ella no era capaz de odiarlo como lo merecía. Ella debía restaurar su autoridad frente a Alucard y demostrarle quien era la que mandaba ;que él debía obedecer ,tal vez era hora de encerrarlo como lo hizo su padre ,ya había llegado el momento además de que podría arruinar el matrimonio entre ella y Francis.

Integra bajo y se dirigió a su oficina con un mejor anime y semblante, al menos esa era una mascará que decidió llevar ante todos hoy.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina lo que vio no era lo que esperaba encontrar, todo el peso de la responsabilidad cayeron sobre su espalda, casi lo había olvidado por completo. Su rostro cambio, después de todo su semblante antes de llegar se debía a Alucard.

-Buenos días, Integra- se acercó y beso su mano.

-Buenos días sir Francis- ella avanzo hasta su escritorio dándole la espalda.

-Llámeme Francis por favor

-¿A qué se debe su visita?-lo miro- en una mañana en la que estoy muy ocupada para atenderlo-la expresión en su rostro era una expulsión

-Vengo a ver a mi prometida- se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó- es lo más natural que puede hacer un hombre que está a punto de casarse.

-No tengo tiempo para sus juegos, será mejor que se retire-siguió leyendo los informes

-Yo jamás jugaría con usted –se paro-recuerde que pronto seremos marido y mujer.

-No lo he olvidado si a eso se refiere.

-Entonces es mejor empezar a conocernos mejor desde ahora y no esperar a la noche de bodas para hacernos preguntas. Además no planeo pasar nuestra luna de miel conversando-sonrió.

El rostro de Integra se torno completamente rojo al escuchar sus últimas palabras y sentir su mirada sobre ella, después de todo ella jamás tuvo experiencia con hombres a pesar de haber vivido rodeada de ellos. Pues ella era una mujer virgen que nunca había tenido otro tipo de contacto con algún hombre o palabras dulces comunes entre parejas, al menos no hasta que Alucard se atrevió a tocarla y besarla sin autorización, ella se sonrojo más al recordar lo que había pasado en su habitación.

Antes de que ella pueda responder Francis sonrió diciéndole que era sólo una broma, le pareció gracioso y hermoso ver el rostro de su prometida completamente rojo y lleno de cólera en aquél momento.

-Qué le parece si salimos a pasear un momento, ya que a estas horas del día los vampiros no salen?-dijo un esperanzado Francis.

-No crea que por que estemos comprometidos tiene derecho a venir a interrumpirme en mi trabajo, acaso cree que prefiero ir a pasear mientras hay cosas más importantes que hacer como mantener en pie la organización que mi padre me dejo. Ahora por favor retírese, este no es el momento.

-No quise molestarla, pero recuerde que ambos estamos en esto-se acerco a ella y sujeto sorpresivamente su mano- insisto en que me acompañe.

-Acaso- era la primera vez que él estaba tan cerca de ella y sus ojos se miraban a tan corta distancia, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido sin saber realmente porque-acaso no lo entiende- bajo el tono de su voz.

-Perdone por molestarla, pero necesitaba verla, en verdad necesitaba poder verla- beso su mano nuevamente.

Integra cogió el intercomunicador e informo que estaría ausente por unas horas.

"Sé que me arrepentiré de esto", pensó ella

Ella se había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Alucard, él estaba durmiendo después de lo que había pasado.

-Y dígame –lo miro ya estando ambos fuera de la oficina- adonde iremos?-lo miro fríamente

-Eso es una sorpresa- sonrió- sólo tiene que seguirme, yo seré hoy su guía.

-Definitivamente eso me expone a un peligro

-No te preocupes –la miro dulcemente- jamás dejaré que algo malo le pase

Francis le abrió la puerta del carro para que entrase sin soltar su mano, una vez dentro del auto conversaron.

-Creo que ayer fui muy dura al tratarlo- dijo Integra –es sólo que no sé como tomar esto, es tan repentino.

-No te preocupes, Integra-miro sus hermosos ojos azules- todo va salir bien, ya verá- sonrió mirando a través de la ventana al desviar sus ojos –aunque en realidad fue una arpía –soltó una carcajada

Ella no se molesto, no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo reír- usted se lo merecía- sonrió

Ella bajo la mirada, miro sus manos por un momento, mientras una de las manos de Francis alcanzo la suya .La cual sujeto entrelazando sus dedos, ella sonrojo nuevamente.

-Antes de ser marido y mujer debemos enamorarnos, luego ser enamorados, novios para finalmente casarnos- Francis recordó las palabras de su padre luego de esa noche en que la dejo en su casa.

"_Ella jamás tuvo la oportunidad como otras muchachas de ser cortejada o ir a un colegio normal, desde que nació y empezó a hablar fue preparada para ser el próximo líder de Hellsing. Es por eso _

_que ella es distinta a las demás muchachas de su edad, ella vale más que todas las mujeres que conoces y que conozco hijo, es una pena que no conozco lo que es enamorarse antes y cada escalón que forma parte del enamoramiento, pero esto es lo mejor para ella y tú. Además tarde o temprano hubiera sido ofrecida por la reina a algún otro hombre para seguir con su sucesión, es por eso que Arthur y yo hicimos esta promesa"_

Ella lo miro sorprendida, sin saber como reaccionar o que decir, no sabía ni como moverse frente a él, por primera vez tal vez se sintió torpe. Él no dejo alejar su mano, no hasta que terminará de decir lo que estuvo pensando toda la noche.

-Tenemos tres meses para conocernos mejor Integra, para que usted me acepte en su vida como yo lo he hecho en la mía desde la primera vez que la vi-Francis llevo su mano a su boca para besarla dulcemente- déjeme cortejarla por un mes, luego seamos enamorados el siguiente mes y novios el último mes para finalmente hacerla mi mujer.

Integra sintió quemar sus mejillas al escuchar sus palabras, retiro su mano evitando demostrar en su expresión o palabras lo que el rojo de sus mejillas mostraban. Francis la miraba dulcemente, viendo como su prometida se ruborizaba luego de escuchar sus palabras y haber tocado su mano, él espero pacientemente su respuesta.

-Sí- dijo sin mirarlo fríamente

-Fabuloso- sonrió llego de dicha Francis-es normal que una mujer se sonroje Integra, es una hermosa escena la que me da hoy el color de sus mejillas.

Integra se sintió furiosa consigo misma, que no dejaba de pronunciar en su mente "maldito cuerpo que me traicionas" ,evito los ojos de Francis con amargura .Sintió ganas de abrir la puerta del carro en movimiento y empujarlo .

Una vez llegado el auto se detuvo, Integra ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya habían llegado. Francis le aviso, ella miro sorprendida .Estaban frente a un castillo, en uno donde hace mucho tiempo había ido cuando Walter cuando este estaba vivo

-Supongo que esto es divertido para usted-dijo aburrida Integra

-Este es el lugar donde la vi por primera vez- dijo Francis suspirando disimuladamente

-Usted es un acosador- respondió de buen humor Integra

-La culpa es tuya-la miro a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada de inmediato

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaban juntos y las horas que pasaban, la noche empezó a caer, habían ido juntos a aquel museo donde Integra lo había tratado mal, la primera vez que se dirigían palabras.

-Ya es muy tarde, debo regresar a la mansión- dijo Integra un poco preocupada

-Déjeme acompañarla- respondió amablemente

-Después es un buen guía- sonrió Integra entrando al auto

En la mansión

Cuando Alucard despertó no encontró a Integra en ninguna parte, quería verla, tal vez disculparse y decirle que jamás volverá a pasar lo que ocurrió en la habitación. La busco en su oficina, pero no la encontró; espero en su oficina hasta que ella legará y pedirle las disculpas correspondientes por su comportamiento atrevido, él aceptaría cualquier castigo que ella quisiera imponerle sin objeción alguna. La noche se hiso más intensa, espero en la oficina sentado en la silla de Integra hasta que ella llego dos horas después.

Ella entro sonriendo, mientras Francis a su costado le habría la puerta para que pasara. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Alucard frente a ella, podía ver sus ojos carmesí quemándole desde adentro. Su ira invadiéndolo, ella quedó en silencio mientras Francis sorprendido miraba por primera vez a Alucard, el vampiro del cual tanto todos hablaban, el ser maldito que servía a Integra.

Alucard sólo podía sentir ira al verla a lado de otro hombre, tan cerca de él y sonriendo como muy pocas veces lo había hecho. Que es lo que estaba haciendo ella, acaso le estaba coqueteando y dejarse coquetear de esa manera, como podía hacerle eso a él. Sentía ganas de matar a aquel hombre que estaba a su lado, desgarrar la carne de sus huesos y matarlo lentamente por haberse atrevido a acercase a su ama.

Los latidos del corazón de Integra aumentaron con velocidad al ver a Alucard sentado en su silla, cuanto tiempo la había estado esperando? Por que ahora? Se había olvidado completamente de él por estar andando junto a Francis. Ella aun no le había contado sobre su compromiso, lamento tanto la forma como tuvo que hacerlo, se tranquilizo y hablo.

-Párate, Alucard-camino hasta su escritorio-déjanos solos- Dijo con frialdad fingiendo no importarle los sentimientos de Alucard.

_**-"no ahora por favor, Alucard"**_

_-Dime la verdad, quien es ese hombre_

_-__**Luego, ahora sólo vete-es una orden**_

Alucard camino por delante de Integra hacia Francis sin importarle lo que Integra dijera

_**¿Qué haces?**_

Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento Alucard era en que nadie tocaba lo que le pertenecía, nadie le iba arrebatar lo que le pertenece, absolutamente nadie aun así vaya por encima de las protestas de su ama.

Cuando Alucard parecía demasiado cerca Francis puso su mano dentro de su saco preparado para cualquier cosa, ya le habían dicho que ese viejo vampiro era posesivo con su ama y peor aun comentarios desagradables de que ella y él eran amantes. Sintió furia en tan sólo pensar que ese horrible monstruo se había atrevido a Integra, le molestaba el hecho de que él estuviera cerca de ella, esa confianza de estar esperándola en su oficina sentado en su silla con tal confianza.

Integra se puso en medio de ambos y jalo del brazo a Francis cerrando la puerta tras de ella

-Será mejor que te vayas Francis- dijo preocupada

-Y dejarte sola con ese monstruo- respondió molesto-eso jamás

-Basta! No es momento para dárselas de valiente- ella estaba más que incomoda- él jamás me lastimaría, lo conozco. Ahora vete por favor, hay cosas que debo hablar con él

-Integra-dijo dulcemente-jamás dejaré que nadie te lastime-beso su mano

-Él jamás lo hará –respondió confiada ella-sólo hay cosas que tú jamás entenderías

-Respetare lo que digas- volteo dándole la espalda depositando su confianza en ella

Ella se asomo a la ventana de la mansión hasta que el auto donde iba Francis se alejo por completo, miro la puerta de la oficina sin saber que hacer o si debía entrar ahí donde Alucard la esperaba. Respiro profundamente y camino hacia su oficina dispuesta a actuar como el amo y poner en su lugar a su sirviente.

Alucard la esperaba sentado sobre el escritorio un poco más calmado, pero llego de preguntas. No soportaba el hecho de que su ama se la haya pasado a solas con ese hombre, quien era él?

-Alucard, se puede saber que es lo que te paso?-pregunto seriamente

-¿Quien es ese hombre ama?-la miro fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta

Integra no respondió y solo camino hacia su escritorio para sacar un sobre, se lo dio a Alucard. Él sintió ira nuevamente al leerla.

-Hace años mi padre y sir Island hicieron una promesa, la cual fue aprobada por la reina-hablaba mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio-nunca supe de ella hasta hace pocos días, esa promesa se volvió un acuerdo .Uno que la reina ha dado a conocer luego de varios años, es un acuerdo de matrimonio entre ese hombre y yo, sólo tenemos tres meses hasta que la boda se realice.

-Usted no tiene –interrupción

-No he terminado, Alucard-continuó-no puedo zafarme de él así como si nada si es eso a lo que te refieres, hay deberes que tengo que cumplir como la líder de está organización, la reina ha dado su aprobación y la presentación formal ya se ha realizado ante la sociedad .Es mi deber y debo aceptar mi destino-saco un puro del cajón del el escritorio.

-Y ese hombre vino a cortejarla?- volteo hacia ella

-Así es, después de todo viviremos juntos y debemos conocernos en tres meses hasta que la boda sea realizada.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Alucard acercándose más a ella

-Basta Alucard, estas destruyendo todo. ¡Por que no lo entiendes! Es hora de que dejes de jugar este juego estúpido, ya toleré demasiado tu atrevimiento. Sólo me estas empujando a encerrarte y no dejarte salir nunca-desvió su rostro cuando este quiso besarla.

-No dejaré que te cases con él ni con nadie-respondió iracundo

-¡Esa decisión la tomo yo!-golpeo con su puño la mesa

Integra se paro molesta de la silla, estaba al limite de lo que podía aguantar de su sirviente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Dime! He tolerado que me beses a la fuerza, que me manosees como se te dé la gana y hasta me has gritado olvidándote que soy YO TU AMO!-ella sentía rabia ,la cual no pudo contener más tiempo- si yo digo que te cayes te callas, si digo que te retires te vas ,si yo te ordeno tú debes obedecer, que te quede claro que yo soy el amo aquí, Alucard- finalizo calmada-

retírate ,no lo voy a repetir otra vez. Que sea la última vez que me desobedezcas y no te quiero rondando en mi cuarto, menos que vuelvas atrever a tocarme una vez más.

Alucard agacho la cabeza vencido ante su amo- sé que sientes por dentro, Integra-murmuro-lo diga el amo se hará –no sé cuanto soportaré esto pensó Alucard desapareciendo.

Integra cogió el teléfono y lo tiro contra la pared por donde su sirviente había desaparecido, él tenía razón. Ella no sabía cuanto tiempo soportaría esta mentira, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ella sabía que se moría por responder a los besos y caricias de Alucard.

En los sótanos

"_Siempre hay distintas formas de deshacerse a alguien mi querida ama"_

_--_

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?¿ Integra le dira si a Alucard o a Francis? ¿O se ira con un mercenario dejando a sus pretendientes en el altar? ¿Arthur se estará revolcando en su tumba por el cruel destino al que empujo a su hija?¿Los pechos de Seras seguiran creciento? no se pierdan esto y más en su telellorona favorita por el canal de las estrellas xD.

Próximo capítulo : "Primer mes :cortejo"


	8. El susto de sus vidas

Una nueva entrega luego de tiempo y seguido de una nueva historia que publique ayer, que por cierto nada tiene que ver con esta. Espero este capítulo sea de su gusto, esta vez leerán un poco más de acción como peligro y claro un aparente trato de paz o al menos no intentar matar al prometido. Ahora los dejo, lean y disfruten.

**El susto de sus vidas**

Cortejada por dos hombres totalmente opuestos, uno ni siquiera era un hombre sino un vampiro o como a ella le gustaba llamarlo en sus momentos de amargura "zancudo chupasangre", "sanguijuela", "cabeza dura", "cretino", etc. Se podría decir que uno estaba completamente frío o muerto mientras que otro vivo, hasta sonaba muy gracioso para Integra que no pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. El otro era un completo acosador y soñador, tal vez era como un pequeño niño tierno aunque le parecía algo vanidoso desde su punto de vista mientras Alucard era más apasionado y un cretino que no sabía lo que era un no por respuesta que creía que ella era de su propiedad que quería beber su sangre sin olvidar que era un loco que tenía gusto por la sangre, las guerras, masacres, empalamientos, etc.

Al final llego a la conclusión de que ambos tal vez si tenían más de una cosa en común: ella, que estaban completamente locos y que estaban por volverla a ella también loca. Pero ella no amaba a Francis y más aún no deseaba entregarse a ninguno o al menos a quien en realidad amaba no era capaz de aceptarlo, no sabía ya si era miedo a lo que vendría a su lado o era su orgullo al traicionar sus ideales. Los días pasados habían sido tan difíciles, cuando creyó que había pasado la tormenta se vino algo peor, una encrucijada que la mantenía en el medio sin quererlo. Hubiera preferido un nuevo caso complejo donde corrieran balas y sangre, pero no dos hombres cuya testosterona estaba por estallar; lo mejor tal vez hubiera sido dejarlos eliminarse entre los dos hace instante en su oficina y sentarse a observar quien ganaba y claro esperarlo con una bala de plata si ganaba Alucard aunque también hubiera sido efectiva en un humano apuntando a un punto vital para muerte rápida, ¡no! Alucard sólo hubiera sentido dolor, pero hubiera sido divertido hacerlo sufrir un poco por haber vuelto sus días un infierno y haberle faltado el respeto como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Por un momento pensó que hubiera sido mejor ser un hombre, así elegiría su propia prometida y no tendría un sirviente acosándola hasta en sus sueños e invadiendo su mente cuando más tenia que ocultar.

A pesar de haber terminado el día provocando el casi colapso de sus nervios era una noche hermosa, Integra había decidido tomar un poco de aire en los jardines que estaban tras la mansión buscando un poco de soledad y un ambiente perfecto para relajarse y olvidar los sucesos de hoy. Bajo la luz de la luna llena ella se sentó en una de las tantas bancas de madera, saco un puro y un encendedor de sus bolsillos, cruzo las piernas y relajo su cuerpo para mirar la luna.

-Un hermoso firmamento, para un terrible día- suspiro resignada.

Distante Seras caminaba hacia ella, camino silenciosamente evitando romper la silenciosa calma que sabía que Integra anduvo buscando. Cuando estuvo más cerca, la joven mujer de largos cabellos la miro de reojo al ser encontrada.

-¿Un pésimo día?- pudo adivinarlo por lo desencajado de su rostro

Ella se sentó casi como desplomándose en la banca a lado de Integra- Sí- respondió inmediatamente- el maestro a sido un fastidio el día hoy, cuando uno le habla parece que fuese a querer matarte o morderte como si se tratase de un perro rabioso.

-Dímelo a mi, he vivido soportándolo más años que tú-respondió Integra con un tono ya calmado y casi humorístico.

-¿Él sabe ya la verdad?- pregunto la muchacha cambiando el tema

-Sí, estuvo a punto de matar a Francis- ella sonrió al responder tras darse cuenta que había llamado a su prometido por su nombre sin anteponer ningún título-… él se ha vuelto muy molesto.

-Se refiere al maestro- dijo Seras agachando la cabeza y recordando lo que él le había dicho- tal vez deba hablar con él y tratar de hacerle comprender.

-Él no tiene por que tratar de comprender, no tengo por que explicarle nada… uhmm-Integra se enderezo a un costado para mirar a Seras a los ojos- dime ¿Alucard te amenazo para que hablaras conmigo?- esta la miro sintiéndose al descubierto.

-Uff… que le puedo decir- ella no dijo ni sí ni no, pero la respuesta era más que obvia

-¡Ja! ese vampiro es impresionante, dile a ese cabeza dura…-Integra miro bajo sus pies- que sería mejor que hablaras conmigo, en vez de enviar un mensajero ¿no lo crees Alucard?- Integra miro a Alucard materializarse desde las sombras que nacían de sus pies.

-¿No fue suficiente nuestra civilizada conversación en la oficina?-lo miro de manera divertida

Seras en el acto se paro inmediatamente y se hiso aun lado dejándolos solos para que conversaran, no sin antes desearle suerte a su maestro, lo cual no fue muy bien recibido por Integra que se sintió traicionada. En cambio este se sentó feliz a lado de Integra recibiendo gratamente el deseo de Seras.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar el consejo de Seras, Integra- la miro fijamente- después de todo podríamos llegar a un buen acuerdo entre ambos, para evitar ese matrimonio.

-De repente eres tan sensible y sentimental ¿no es así, conde?- esta lo miro esperando que este empezara a hablar aunque sabía que no llegarían a nada.

-No creo que sean las palabras exactas, condesa… aunque de cierto modo tienes razón, he vivido muchos años Integra… vivido y perdido mucho en todo este tiempo, hasta llegar a ti. He tenido las mujeres más hermosas en mi lecho, las mejores amantes… ¡oh sí!- dijo estás últimas palabras con mucho placer-he practicado todo tipo de pasión, pero nunca he amado ni deseado de esta forma… como lo hago ahora- la miro fijamente- puedo tener a quien quiera, puedo tenerlas a todas pero sólo quiero a una… yo no sé cuanto más debo humillarme para que ella comprenda eso.

Integra comprendió claramente a que se refería a ella, por lo que desvió la mirada- no vuelvas a desobedecer mis ordenes jamás, Alucard- este se paro para luego acto seguido arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Lo que usted diga, mi ama-respondió casi prometiéndolo, escondiendo su amargura de que ella evadiera el tema.

-Sé que estás molesto, no puedo leer tu mente pero sé muy bien que te molesta que no responda a tus proposiciones. Sé que podrías matarme si quisieras, pero no lo haces por lo que me confesaste aquella vez en los sótanos… pero necesito que aceptes mi silencio, necesito que estés a mi lado sin presionarme ni forzarme a nada como has venido haciendo estos días. Esto…- _esto muy duro para mí-_esto es algo que debo hacer aunque no quiera, es mi deber, Alucard.

Este se puso de pie- no creas que no pretendo matarte, Integra- esta lo miro sorprendida al escuchar su confesión- lo haré cuando no pueda esperar más por ti… te mataré de la forma más dulce que existe, te veré morir en mis brazos para verte luego nacer, de la forma que tanto ansió tenerte… eternamente mía- este no pudo evitar pronunciarlo de esa forma tan provocadora- por ahora he decidido esperar como lo hice antes… en silencio, por que sé que al final terminarás en mis brazos y me pedirás que te haga mía- Integra sonrojo completamente al escuchar sus últimas palabras, pero no pudo decirle a tiempo que era un cretino cuando este ya había desaparecido dejándola sola.

-¡Maldito cretino!- dijo furiosa, ella apago el puro que se había consumido más de la mitad ya y más calmada aunque algo acalorada se sintió más aliviada. Por un momento sintió que Alucard había vuelto a ser el de antes, sin presionarla tanto hasta que empezó con esas últimas palabras aunque al menos ya no sentía esa pesada tensión entre ambos. Estiro los brazos juntando sus manos y bostezo con fuerza sin temer ser vista, el sueño la vencía y el cuerpo le exigía descanso inmediato, por lo que opto a retirarse a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, está llego completamente rendida y se tiro sobre la cama sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa ni sacarse los zapatos, sólo se quedo dormida. Ya en la mañana siguiente al despertar está dio un rápido giro sobre la cama como alguien que descubrió la respuesta a su problema, lo que le costo caer pesadamente al suelo arrastrando con ella las sábanas. Se paro rápidamente y dijo "sólo debo hacer que él sea el que rompa el compromiso", por su mente pronto empezaron a cruzar todas las ideas que podía hacer que Francis sea quien se echara para atrás y se negara a casarse con ella sin necesidad de ser ella la que deba hacerlo y romper la promesa de su padre.

Sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa, esta tomo el teléfono y marco el número de la casa de sir Island ya que no sabía el número de Francis.

-Aló, buenos días. Soy sir Integra, quisiera comunicarle mi llamada a sir Island, por favor- está espero un momento hasta que contestaron.

-Buenos días, Integra. Dime que deseas conversar conmigo a estas horas- pregunto algo sorprendido que lo llamará, aunque tal vez se debía a los últimos sucesos y además ella pronto sería parte de la familia.

-Buenos, sir Island. Quería que por favor me proporcionara en número telefónico de su hijo Francis, hay algo que debo hablar con él.

-Oh, Integra… me sorprendes, estoy feliz de que hayan congeniado tan bien- a ella no le gusto ese comentario- mejor sería que él mismo te lo diga, espera un momento que iré a llamarlo, le va gustar mucho tu llamado.

-Sí, eso espero- respondió algo incomoda.

Cuando Francis respondió el teléfono ella hablo inmediatamente-¿Así que vives con papi?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Jejeje… buenos días, Integra. Bueno así es, pero sólo es por que hace tiempo no vivía en Londres sino en el extranjero… uhmm pero dime a que se debe que me llames tan temprano- dijo ansioso.

-Bueno pensé que ya que estamos comprometidos, sería bueno que conozcas un poco más de lo que es verdaderamente Hellsing. ¿Qué te parece si vienes hoy a la mansión y practicamos algo de esgrima y luego me acompañas a una de las tantas misiones que hacemos?

-Eso me parece maravilloso, Integra. Aunque igual tenía pensado ir hoy a verte- Integra tras el teléfono murmuro amargamente "lo presentía"- debo confesar el gran placer que siento que seas tú la que me haya hecho una invitación.

-No es una invitación, es una orden- por un momento se le olvido que Francis era su prometido- perdón, lo siento- _RAYOS_- es la costumbre de dar órdenes…ade…además…no… nada… sólo ven a las tres de la tarde- acto seguido ella colgó avergonzada de lo que había dicho.

En aquel momento de gozo y haber armado su maquiavélico plan Alucard apareció frente a ella sin previo aviso ni invitación alguna, como siempre.

-Buenos días, Integra- este la observo divertidamente- se diría que se despertó con muy buen humor hoy, luces radiante.

-¿Te parece?- esta se paro frotándose los ojos

-Sí, traes algo entre manos y siento hasta miedo de saber que- dijo acomodándose en una silla.

-Son cosas mías- Integra camino hacia el baño- necesito un buen baño y también…- ella volteo y lo miro- y también necesito que te retires de mi habitación, siento que me asfixias con tu constante acoso.

-¿Esa ropa no es la misma de ayer?-la miro de pies a cabeza, ella estaba con el cabello alborotado y a ropa desalineada que no exactamente era ropa de dormir- ni siquiera te sacaste los zapatos.

-Estaba cansada, el sueño me venció una vez que llegue aquí y además yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones de por que duermo con un terno ni menos si un día decido andar sin ropa por toda la mansión.

-Jajaja eso es algo que quisiera ver- respondió coquetamente

-Eso es algo que sólo podrás desear, Alucard. Ahora retírate de mi habitación que tengo que cambiarme si es que no quieres que volvamos a discutir- este se paro para luego retirarse traspasando la pared tras de él.

Ya más animada y calmada está miro la pared por donde su sirviente desapareció y suspirando murmuró "qué bueno que seas el mismo de antes" para luego caminar hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta lista a arreglarse para empezar un nuevo día. Mientras tanto al otro lado estaba Francis quien muy animado se dirigía a la oficina de su padre quien horas antes ya estaba despierto como siempre tomando un fresco té por la mañana, este fue a la oficina de su padre, sabía que en muchos años él nunca perdía la costumbre de ir a su oficina todas las mañanas a ver que todo este en orden. Cuando Francis entro encontró a su padre sentado en su butaca de cuero marrón donde siempre se recostaba a leer el periódico.

-No pierdes la costumbre- dijo Francis interrumpiendo a su padre.

-Así es, de alguna forma este lugar es el que más me relaja- respondió sir Island dejando el periódico a un lado, sobre una pequeña mesa de madera- dime hijo mío, como han ido las cosas entre Integra y tú hasta el momento… parece que ella lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensé, especialmente tú- este lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta positiva.

-No puedo decir nada aún, por mi parte estoy ansioso por que llegue el día de nuestro matrimonio…pero antes quiero que ella me acepte no por ser un acuerdo hecho entre tú y su padre sino por que aprenda a amarme- respondió este algo preocupado- no quiero obligarla, pero no pienso dejarla ir tampoco- finalizo este decidido.

-Ya veo, al final ella resulto ser la muchacha de la cual has estado enamorado tan largo tiempo… pero recuerda que esa muchacha no es cualquier muchacha, después de todo yo vi crecer a esa niña. Sé como es, ella tendrá siempre lo que quiere, a pesar de su obediencia a la reina sé que ella debe estar sufriendo mucho por este compromiso. A ninguna mujer le gusta que les elijan el hombre con que deba desposarse, pero ella no es cualquier mujer… ella forma parte de las familias más importantes al servicio de la corona y eso es algo que debe cuidarse, si no eras tú hubiera sido mañana más tarde cualquier otro hombre al que le hubieran impuesto.

-Lo entiendo, es por eso que deseo que estos tres meses ella y yo nos conozcamos más. Quiero que acepte esto sin tanta presión y más facilidad- dice este tomando asiento frente a su padre.

-Dime Francis… que es lo que realmente quieres hablar conmigo- este quito los lentes para verlo.

-¿Te acuerdas del arma secreta de Hellsing?- Francis lo pregunta mostrando su molestia al referirse a Alucard.

-Alucard… ¿que sucede con él?- el padre de Francis empezaba a entender lo que molestaba a su hijo.

-Yo… nada, en realidad no ocurre nada… sólo que ayer al ver a Integra este estaba ahí, no parecía ser muy obediente ni conocer su lugar- este no pudo evitar presionar sus puños por amargura.

-Ése vampiro a sido fiel a la familia Hellsing por muchos años, jamás lastimaría a Integra. Es su mayor deber protegerla ante cualquier ataque, lo haría incluso sin que se lo ordenen- este se inclino hacía su hijo- que tus debilidades no interfieran con el trabajo de Integra, ella no te perdonará eso… además cuando sea tu mujer podrás tomar el mando y hacer acatar tus ordenes como quieras, hasta él tendrá que obedecerlas y especialmente ella, por ahora aguanta su presencia- sir Island volvió a recostarse sobre su butaca y ponerse los lentes- ¡entendido!- le dijo finalmente a su hijo sin mirarlo.

-Entendido- dijo Francis sin agregar más, se levanto dejando sólo a su padre para ir a alistarse a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y más que nada que calmar en su interior, como los celos.

Habían ya pasado varias horas hasta entonces, ya por llegar las tres de la tarde Integra se encontraba en la sala donde guiaría a Francis, ahora le tocaba a ella elegir el lugar y que mejor que primero la mansión y un poco de acción para calentar. En el lugar estaban un grupo perteneciente al personal, estaban arreglando todo para el encuentro, limpiando los sables, verificando que el piso este completamente listo para evitar resbalar y trayendo las caretas que usarían para proteger sus rostros. A un lado Alucard apoyado en la pared observando todo, mientras Integra distante verificaba que todo este en orden, él ya sabía lo que ella estaba tramando aunque ella no le había comentado absolutamente nada, ya había leído sus pensamientos y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, pero para esto este evito mostrar su contento. Ella se veía más calmada y menos estresada que antes, parecía estar muy confiada en el camino que había decidido tomar para librarse del compromiso con Francis, el más satisfecho era Alucard que ahora tenía curiosidad en ver el desempeño de ese mocoso contra Integra en el arte de la esgrima.

-Te ves muy tranquila el día de hoy- dijo Alucard cuando Integra se acerco.

-Fingir que no sabes nada es inútil, por eso decidí no decirte ni explicarte nada… además esto lo hago por mi- dice está mirando el campo donde pelearían.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los hombres llamo a Integra informándole de la llegada de Francis, ella rápidamente dejo atrás a Alucard para ir a recibir a su prometido. Mientras su fiel sirviente prefirió quedarse ahí y ahorrarse la amargura de ver a aquel hombre que ayer estuvo a punto de matar, hoy estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no terminar lo de la noche anterior.

Integra al llegar a la sala donde había hecho esperar a Francis suspiro antes de entrar deseando que todo salga bien y ella no entrara en problemas con sir Island por su hijo. Se dijo así misma que sólo tendría que ser ella misma, no necesitaba ser tan insoportable después de todo ya que maltratarlo le nacía de lo más natural y más aún que el mundo en el que ella participaba activamente estaba lleno de peligros.

-Buenas tardes, Integra- dijo este parándose inmediatamente para sujetar la mano de su prometida y besarla en gesto de caballerismo.

-Sí... buenos tardes, Francis- respondió ella mostrando incomodidad y retirando su mano inmediatamente- ya que ayer tú elegiste el lugar donde iríamos decidí que esta vez sería yo la anfitriona- dijo está mientras empezó a caminar adelante- sígueme- dijo ella, entrando Francis en marcha que empezó a seguirla- por eso hoy haremos un calentamiento antes de salir fuera de Londres.

-¿Fuera de Londres?- pregunto este lleno de curiosidad

-Así es- está respondió seriamente- al sur de la ciudad se han registrado últimamente ataques a un pequeño pueblo rural, por eso haremos antes un calentamiento para ver que tan preparado estás para enfrentar esto. Después de todo tu prometida es el líder de Hellsing- dijo esta haciéndole a entender que debía demostrarle si estaba a su altura.

-Está es una cita única, supongo que la originalidad de un Hellsing es algo único- dijo sonriente- estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que estoy a la altura… para poder protegerte- dijo este galantemente.

-No es una cita- dijo Integra molesta.

-Yo creo que sí- este volvió a insistir

-Llámalo como quieras, para mi no lo es- está camino más rápido dejándolo atrás, este acelero el paso- además ya tengo a Alucard para protegerme- dijo último esta sin ni siquiera pensarlo, sólo fue un comentario espontaneo.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo este en voz baja muy molesto, lo cual no mostro ni escucho Integra.

Una vez que llegaron, al lado opuesto de la sala estaba Alucard apoyado en la pared con sus gafas puestas, ambos se miraron con furia, ninguno dijo nada más que ignorar sus presencias. Alucard miraba con furia como aquel hombre estaba a lado de Integra tan cerca que sentía que estaría por reventar su paciencia. Posiblemente la hubiera sujetado del brazo con fuerza y obligado a alejarse de él, pero decidió dejar que todo corra como ella estaba planeando, un tiempo más hasta que todo salgo como lo esperado… un tiempo más y ella sólo sería suya, sin nadie más estorbando su camino.

-Veamos que tal manejas el sable- dijo Integra señalando dos hermosos sables sobre la mesa- ¿cual es tu especialidad?- pregunto curiosa para saber el estilo de sus peleas-¿florete, espada o sable?- cada uno se caracterizaba por la destreza mental y física, realista, por ataques rápidos y agiles, a Integra le gustaba más el último.

-El florete, es la más practica y deportiva- respondió este tocando el sable que usaría- esto tiene filo, Integra- dijo sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, seré delicada contigo- responde esta burlonamente.

-Jajajaja- sonrió incomodo Francis- déjame demostrarte lo bueno que soy entonces- dijo más confiado de que la vencería.

-Debes ponerte la careta- le indico con la mirada- no vaya ser que arruine tu cara de niño bonito, podría ganarme problemas por eso con tu padre- dijo Integra volteando con la careta ya puesta para proteger su rostro.

Francis hiso lo mismo que Integra y camino hacía donde empezaría el asalto, siempre fue bueno con el esgrima y quedo en los primeros lugares pero no se sentía seguro de luchar con Integra, era él quien temía lastimarla aunque ella se veía segura de si misma. Caminando para ponerse en posición volvió a cruzar miradas con Alucard, lo que hiso que presionara con más fuerza el mango del sable.

Seras a considerable distancia esperaba que ambos contrincantes se pusieran en posición para empezar el primer asalto, cuando llegara el momento está daría inicio para que empezara, sólo esperaba la señal con la cabeza de Integra en afirmación. Mientras los presentes esperaban ansiosos ver a su jefa pelear con el hijo del sir Island, muchos apostaron por su jefa al conocer ya sus habilidades en el campo.

Llegado el momento, Integra miro a Seras indicándole que era hora. Cuando Seras dio la señal Integra y Francis que se encontraban en sus posiciones dieron inicio a lo que sería un rápido e intenso asalto.

Francis inseguro de atacar, confiado en darle ventaja a Integra este la dejo empezar el ataque, pero sin darse cuenta en pocos segundos ella empezó a hacerlo retroceder acorralándolo más y más, sus respuestas eran más un esquive que responder a sus ataques, por lo que empezó a sudar por el esfuerzo de contener cada ataque de Integra, ella trato de hacerle algún corte o estocada, Francis ni siquiera podía atacarla ni aún así lo quisiera ya que ella lo tenía a su merced haciéndolo retroceder. Integra aprovecho hacer retroceder a Francis para hacer un ataque a fondo al ver que ya era hora de poner fin al asalto, haciéndolo retroceder más y más está lo preparo para una estocada final cuando Seras detuvo la pelea como ya antes Integra le había indicado, con la punta del sable sin tocar el hombro de Francis ella se detuvo antes de lastimarlo, este termino exhausto.

Cuando Integra se quita la careta, Seras grito dando como ganadora a Integra. A los lejos Alucard que había visto todo sonrió burlonamente al ver a Francis en el suelo agitado recuperando la respiración en medio de los aplausos que felicitaban a Integra y dejaban sordo a un humillado Francis. Este se quito la careta y ya más calmado luego de la acción se paro, la lucha había sido rápida y ágil, Integra había ganado.

-Ya tengo a alguien para protegerme- dijo Integra dándole a entender que no necesitaba alguien más que la proteja teniendo a Alucard a su lado. Esto no le gusto nada a Francis quien fingió no molestarse por su comentario.

-Eres muy buena con el sable, supongo que me confié mucho y perdí, acepto mi derrota-dijo este inclinándose, ella sólo sonrió confiada del resultado.

-¿Qué te parece si nos alistamos para salir? Mientras alistan el helicóptero- dice Integra satisfecha de los resultados.

-Supongo que si, las ropas que llevo no son exactamente las más adecuadas para aniquilar vampiros- Francis le respondió ya un poco más calmado que antes al haber terminado ya la pelea y más la amargura de haber sido humillado frente a ese vampiro.

-No sabes que difícil es matar vampiros con vestido- dijo ella volteando y guiándolo para que la siguiera- no puedes esconder muchas armas con tan poca ropa- Francis no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Integra que sin darse cuenta empezó a contarle sus anécdotas.

En la oficina de Integra ambos se encontraban listos para partir, decidieron sentarse un momento a conversar hasta pasado tres horas, momento en el que tendrían que salir. Ella decidió que sería mejor así para que él recuperara sus fuerzas y este menos tenso, sabía que lo había herido en su orgullo pero no por ello ella lo dejaría ganar para elevar su ego. Ya con un ambiente más tranquilo ambos se sentaron cómodamente, Integra procuro sentarse en un sillón personal para evitar que este se acercara demás a ella como ayer.

-Ayer- dijo Francis rompiendo el silencio- ayer me fui muy preocupado por ti- dijo finalmente, ella lo miro sorprendida sin entender por que.

- Ahh ¿te refieres a Alucard?... no debes preocuparte por él, ya todo esta bien entre nosotros- respondió ella algo molesta de que Francis interfiera en algo que no planeaba discutir con nadie.

-¿Estaban mal antes las cosas entre ustedes?- respondió sorprendido cuando ella hiso un comentario dando a entender que ella y Alucard habían tenido problemas.

-No es eso, lo dije mal… olvídalo- respondió Integra sin intención de decirle nada, no quería seguir hablando sobre ese tema y más aún con Alucard en la mansión.

-No deberías permitir que un vampiro como ese se tome confianzas, ni siquiera tienes por que tratar de llevarte bien con él… ¡sólo es un sirviente de Hellsing!- Francis dijo todo esto con un tono que sorprendió a Integra, era casi como si le estuviera recriminando su relación con Alucard. Por un momento dejo escapar su ira, lo cual fue la peor traición de su cuerpo y con la persona equivocada.

-¡Esas son cosas que sólo me competen a mí y a nadie más!- respondió tajantemente.

-Lo siento… no sé que me paso… lo siento, Integra- este se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y recordó en aquel momento las palabras de su padre, ya cuando él tome el control haría muchos cambios.

Ellos fueron interrumpidos en aquel momento antes que ella contestara, ambos se pararon y Integra avanzo para recibir los informes.

-Tenemos que adelantar el vuelo, sir Integra- Alfred había llegado inmediatamente sin tocar la puerta para informarle a Integra sobre los últimos sucesos- los vampiros están atacando el pueblo, la policía no a sido capaz de contenerlos.

Integra volteo y indico con un gesto a Francis que era hora de salir, ella decidió no hablar más del tema aunque mostro gran molestia por la reacción de Francis que quería imponerle reglas de comportamiento y más aún interferir entre ella y Alucard, después de todo él la había rescatado cuando era niña y había estado a su lado todos estos años… ella lo estimaba realmente.

Alucard por un lado la estaba esperando dentro del helicóptero, grande fue su amargura al verla junto a Francis, estos ni siquiera se miraron cuando se cruzaron. Ya dentro Integra tomo asiento y Francis la siguió pretendiendo sentarse a su lado, pero Alucard se adelanto bloqueando su camino tomando asiento a lado de ella quien ignoro la acción y más aún sus miradas de odio. Ella prefirió mirar las fotos que habían sido tomadas vía satelital de los vampiros que se habían estado escondiendo más de tres días en aquel lugar.

-Esos malditos están atacando el pueblo- dijo ella molesta mientras miraba algunas fotos de las victimas que les habían proporcionado.

-Son tres de ellos, no será difícil eliminarlos- miro a Francis en aquel momento- sólo basuras caprichosas que quieren tener lo que es de otro- frente a frente la indirecta había sido entendida.

-¿A qué te refieres, Alucard?- respondió Integra sin entender el comentario de Alucard, comentario que había entendido perfectamente Francis, se dio cuenta entonces que aquel vampiro se creía dueño de Integra a pesar de ser sólo un monstruo y un sirviente, su odio aumento más al ver como aquella criatura pretendía algo más con su prometida que sus venas parecían reventar de sólo pensar que se haya atrevido a tocarla o desearla, un monstruo como él con una humana era algo que no podía tolerar y más aún tratándose de Integra.

-No es nada, Integra- este prefirió cambiar de tema-será mejor que cuando lleguemos te mantengas distante del área donde se encuentran, no te alejes de los soldados. Recuerda que como líder debes mantenerte a salvo, déjame a mi lo demás- no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación a pesar de saber lo capaz que ella era protegiéndose sola.

-Veo que tu ego no ha cambiado en absoluto- le respondió Integra de muy buen humor, casi hasta se había olvidado de la presencia de Francis cuando se recordó que debía darle las armas necesarias- haa ¡Francis! Es necesario que uses esto- saco de un maletín una caja mediana entregándosela en ese momento- es una Sig P-220 adaptado con balas de plata líquida con una capacidad de 15 cartuchos. Deberás usarla de ser necesario, considéralo un regalo de navidad por adelanto.

-Es… es muy hermosa, gracias- él quedo algo sorprendido, pero era de esperarse ya que no iban a escuchar opera y más aun que faltaban cuatro meses para navidad.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio el aviso de que pronto aterrizarían, ella se puso seria en aquel momento ya que estaba en una misión importante. Alucard supo que en ese momento debían separarse, su ama ya le había dado ordenes mentalmente de que era hora de trabajar por lo que en aquel momento este desapareció dejando sola a su ama con Francis quien se quedo sorprendido verlo desaparecer.

Cuando aterrizaron y bajaron, Alucard los estaba esperando frente a un viejo hospital abandonado. Este se había quedado ahí al sentir la presencia de aquellos vampiros dentro de aquel lugar, donde estaban ellos por entrar, lo cual advertiría a su ama. Una vez en tierra ella dio órdenes de desplazarse; mientras ella, Alucard, Francis y cuatro hombres entrarían por la entrada trasera.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro por lo que Alucard indico a Integra no alejarse mucho de él y ella a los otros de no alejarse de ella, una vez dentro todo era un caos ya que habían camillas por los pasadizos y muchos trapos viejos, todos esto obstaculizaba el camino por lo que tendrían que ser cuidadosos de no hacer ruido. Cada uno cubriendo cada lado fueron avanzando, cuando llegaron a un punto donde habían tres pasadizos Integra creyó mejor separarse.

-Ustedes tres irán por la derecha, Alucard por la izquierda mientras yo, Francis y tú iremos de frente- ella decidida empezó a caminar al igual que los otros siguiendo sus órdenes.

-No, tú vendrás conmigo, Francis se irá con dos hombres de frente y los otros dos por la izquierda- Alucard no pensaba dejarla ir sin él y mucho menos con Francis. En tanto Francis y los otros cuatro presentes escuchaban sin saber que camino tomar o quien obedecer.

-No repetiré mis órdenes- dijo Integra ya de mal humor que Alucard le haga esto más aún delante de sus soldados y Francis, por lo que ella lo miro amenazantemente. Él no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Ella irá conmigo, como ella indico- Alucard miro a Francis molesto cuando los interrumpió- no eres más que un sirviente, obedece lo que ella dice- este quería seguir hablando, pero Integra lo detuvo.

-Basta, ya he dado mis ordenes y no pienso discutirlas como tampoco necesito tu intervención Francis, puedo hacerme respetar yo misma- dijo está siguiendo su camino de frente, ninguno discutió más siguiendo el lado indicado.

-Terca- dijo Alucard desapareciendo.

Ya distante cada grupo, Integra y Francis fueron avanzando junto al otro soldado que se puso delante de ellos. Francis no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso en aquel momento por lo que constantemente se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su ropa. Integra noto claramente nerviosismo cuando choco casualmente con ella, pudo sentir el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Cálmate, Francis- ella trato de hacerle sentir seguro- todo saldrá bien- ella siguió caminando.

-Lo siento, es que nunca he estado en una situación así- antes de terminar de hablar un fuerte disparo rompió el silencio seguido de los gritos del que iba adelante. Integra rápidamente empujo una camilla de una patada para hacer caer al vampiro que estaba a punto de saltar sobre ellos para luego disparar lo suficiente y empujar a Francis por un pasadizo continuo. Ambos cayeron en el suelo, Integra sobre Francis pero está se paro inmediatamente y levanto más rápido de lo que pudo jalándolo del brazo y hacerlo correr, él estaba temblando mucho que a penas sentía poder respirar. Ella lo soltó y le grito que corra, cuando llegaron a otra puerta ella trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada y el pasadizo ya no tenía salida. Cuando el vampiro estaba cerca, Francis no sabía que hacer que en vez de disparar se paralizo del miedo. Integra en ese momento reacciono a sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa fuertemente acercando su cara cerca a ella y darle una fuerte bofetada.

-¡DESPIERTA!-Integra le grito, la fuerte bofetada que le dio lo hiso reaccionar entendiendo que debía disparar. Cuando ella lo soltó este recién empezó a disparar, cuando el vampiro sintió la bala atravesar su cuerpo detrás de él aparecieron varios ghouls que empezaban a acercarse.

-¡MIERDA!- grito Integra, para luego disparar la chapa de la puerta haciéndola volar, de una patada la empujo y recién pudieron entrar, jalo a Francis y echaron a correr.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?- dijo Francis agitado

-Son la gente que esos vampiros atacaron, es una clase de vampiro. La clase más baja, están bajo su mando, es lo que le sucede a los que fueron contaminados y no son vírgenes, otro día te explico ahora sólo ¡corre!- ellos subían por las escaleras en forma de caracol- debemos llegar a un lugar donde lo acorralemos, uno donde podamos atacar más seguramente y matar a su líder ¡es la única forma!- Integra ni siquiera lo miraba él tras ella seguía subiendo escalones.

-Espero que nos encontremos con los demás- dijo preocupado Francis.

-No te preocupes, esos ghouls son tan torpes que ni siquiera podrás subir por estás escaleras… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de quien los maneja- dijo con seriedad Integra, al mirar abajo rápidamente viendo que este se acercaba.

-¡Está detrás!- grito Francis- debemos ir más rápido, este estaba ya muy agitado debido a que físicamente no tenía la misma resistencia que Integra.

El vampiro que estaba tras ellos avanzaba muy rápido a pesar de estar herido y sentir la plata líquida extenderse por su sangre, pero sus ansias eran tantas desde el primer momento en que sintió el olor de la sangre de Integra que no estaba dispuesto dejarla escapar, aunque primero planeaba matar a su acompañante.

Ellos siguieron subiendo tras cada puerta cerrada que encontraban, hasta que llegaron a uno que si lo estaba, cuando Integra giro la manija de está abriéndola inmediatamente el vampiro que los seguía salto tan alto hasta llegar frente a ella y sujetar su blusa tirándola por la entrada cayendo esta entre varias cajas que estaban ahí, Francis se quedo paralizado al ver lo que hiso. Este en vez de matarlo cerró la puerta dejando a Francis fuera, que empezó a golpear con desespero. La puerta había sido trancada, mientras el vampiro que había lanzado a Integra se fue acercando lentamente sin importarle quien dejo atrás, en tanto ella confusa se empezaba a levantar entre las cajas, cuando trato de pararse hiso un gesto de dolor que la hiso sentarse, se había dislocado la pierna.

Al levantar la mirada Integra vio como poco a poco su enemigo se iba acercando a ella tranquilamente, ella busco con sus manos en el suelo su arma. Tiro cajas, trapos, periódicos viejos buscando su arma hasta encontrarla, inmediatamente le apunto.

-¡Ven aquí maldito vampiro!- ella no mostro el mínimo miedo a enfrentarlo aún así sin poder pararse.

Francis gritaba tratando de romper la puerta, busco su arma por sus bolsillos, pero al parecer está se le había caído en el momento que aquel vampiro salto y cuando trato de disparar choco con él haciendo caer el arma, recordó como Integra había abierto la puerta antes y fue cuando supo entonces que necesitaba algo más para enfrentar a aquel vampiro por lo que miro abajo y vio su arma, este corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta tenerla en sus manos y poder abrir la puerta.

Mientras Integra estaba a merced de aquel vampiro, cuando está disparo este evadió sus disparos uno tras otro con gran velocidad moviéndose de una lado a otro con una pelota de goma que rebotaba de una lado a otro. Esto no podía evitar lamer sus labios de placer, el olor de Integra era más fuerte ya que se había golpeado la cabeza y esta empezaba sangrar, ya sus mejillas estaban manchadas por su sangre, pero ella lo ignoro así como el dolor.

Cuando estaba por disparar la última bala, se acerco lo más veloz que pudo que ella no lo sintió haciendo volar lejos su arma. Una vez frente a frente, este la empujo con fuerza contra la pared acorralándola y sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza para luego lamer la sangre en sus mejillas, ella sintió asco e inmediatamente volteo su cara.

-Era cierto que la sangre de Hellsing parecía ser tan deliciosa-hablo este por fin- el tan sólo olerlo los atrae a ti, como la miel- dijo este presionando con más fuerza sus muñecas.

-¡Suéltame maldito monstruo!- Integra le escupió en la cara sin miedo a como este reaccione.

Este sólo empezó a reír como un loco, dejando de reír cambio su expresión y molesto se inclino más sobre ella soltando sus muñecas para poner sus manos sobre sus muslos y abrirlos. Integra al sentir libre sus manos empezó a empujarlo lo más fuerte que pudo, este ni siquiera se inmuto con sus golpes y jalo sus piernas recostándola completamente en el suelo para luego darle una fuerte bofetada lo que la dejo semiconsciente.

-Será mejor que te quedes quieta- dejo este volviendo a sujetar sus muñecas fácilmente después de haberla golpeado-¿dime que te parece la idea que beba tu sangre mientras eres ultrajada?- terminando de decir esto este rompió la camisa de Integra dejando expuesto su pecho y su brasier, para luego empezar a romper el tiro del pantalón.

En aquel momento Alucard apareció tras del vampiro que estaba a punto de cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Integra, mientras Francis simultáneamente disparaba la chapa de la puerta, al mismo instante ambos estaban ya ahí.

-¡INTEGRAAA!- gritan ambos furiosos al ver a aquel vampiro que se encontraba sobre ella.

Francis disparo, pero Alucard en ese momento furioso al mismo instante que la reacción de Francis levando del cuello a aquel vampiro que había osado tocar a su ama, presiono tan fuerte como pudo que este con sus manos trataba de librarse en vano. El vampiro se convirtió en polvo cuando Alucard atravesó su corazón cayendo tan sólo cenizas delante de él.

Tanto ambos inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella, pero Alucard más pasos adelante de Francis llegó a ella más rápido, la miro de pies a cabeza sin tocarla como si sus ojos fueran un rayos x en busca de heridas internas. Ya cuando Francis estaba más cerca su preocupación por ella fue tanta que se abalanzo rápido, pero Alucard lo detuvo.

-¡No la toques!- grito este molesto de que alguien más se atreva a tocarla. Sabía de por si lo traumático que sería para ella lo que había vivido hoy, no era la primera vez que trataban de beber su sangre y abusar de ella. Francis sólo se quedo quieto presionando sus puños lleno de amargura e impotencia al ver a Integra así.

Alucard se paro y quito el saco, se agacho hacia ella y la tapo cuidadosamente para cubrirla, sabía que ella estaba lastimada y que ese vampiro la había golpeado para mantenerla quieta y pudiera hacer todo eso que pensó tranquilamente. Pudo ver claramente que quería esclavizar a Integra luego de beber su sangre y así poder hacer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer las veces que quiera, eso lo lleno de ira ya que había visto todo eso en la mente de aquel vampiro.

Cuando la cubrió con su saco Integra sintió este cubriéndola, despertó asustada abriendo sus ojos rápidamente del susto. Alucard la empujo levemente evitando que se parara y mirándola dulcemente para tranquilizarla.

-Ya termino todo, tranquila- dijo Alucard para calmarla, dándole a entender que él ya estaba ahí y no dejaría que nadie la lastime.

En tanto Francis nervioso y asustado volteo rápidamente a verla.

-¡INTEGRA!- no pudo evitar su contento al saber que despertó

-Francis- dijo ella ocultando su susto para calmarlo, cuando era ella la que debía ser calmada- estoy bien, no te preocupes- luego miro a Alucard indicándole que con sus brazos devolviera a su lugar la su pierna que estaba dislocada.

-¿Estás segura, Integra?- este la miro fijamente- esto te dolerá- dijo con la seguridad de echar para atrás su intención.

-Lo sé, sólo hazlo- dijo esta bajando la mirada.

Alucard bajo sus manos hasta la pierna de Integra y rompió su pantalón en la parte donde el hueso estaba fuera de lugar. Este paso sus manos y ubico el lugar, antes de hacer cualquier cosa la miro a los ojos.

-Hoy me meteré en tu cama- cuando dijo esto Integra estuvo a punto de gritarle furiosa por su comentario, pero su grito se convirtió en uno de dolor cuando sintió el movimiento de Alucard colocando en su lugar el hueso de su pierna. Él le había dicho eso apropósito para agarrarla desprevenida, comentario que no gusto ni a Integra ni a Francis.

Integra respiraba rápido del dolor, este había sido muy fuerte y rápido gracias a Alucard. Tomando respiro se aferro al saco de su sirviente debido a que sus ropas estaban rotas, trato de pararse con dificultad al tener el cuerpo golpeado y el moretón de la pierna a pesar de no estar mas dislocada.

-¿Estás segura de poder caminar?- le pregunta Francis quien no sabía que hacer en ese momento ante las atenciones de Alucard que no se despegaba de ella más de medio metro.

-Sí- cuando ella le respondió su cuerpo la traiciono cayendo rápidamente al suelo, no sin antes ser sujetada por Alucard, quien una vez sujeta la levanto completamente entre sus brazos envolviéndola bien con el saco.

-Nunca confíes en ella cuando te diga que sí- dijo este volteando dejando a Francis atrás, quien inmediatamente lo siguió incomodo con la mirada abajo por no haber podido protegerla y ver todos los riesgos a los que ella estaba expuesta todo el tiempo. Mas decidió no discutir con Alucard por lo de hoy, no era el momento adecuado ni lo más importante, ahora sólo debían llevarla lejos de este lugar y tenerla a salvo… ambos sabían perfectamente eso.

Pasadas las horas, por la madrugada luego de que Integra haya sido atendida estando inconsciente esta se despertó asustada en medio de la noche en su habitación. Todo estaba casi oscuro por no ser por la pequeña lámpara a su lado, se sentó con dificultad y cuando vio a su alrededor pudo ver que Alucard se había quedado dormido a lado de la cama recostado completamente sobre el sofá mientras que al otro extremo se encontraba Francis, lo cual casi la asusta de un brinco como un gato ya que era de costumbre tener a Alucard a su lado hasta cuando no lo quería, pero ambos era demasiado para ella. Francis estaba en otro sofá recostado, ambos se habían colocado en extremos opuestos, ella no sabía si despertarlos o dejarlos dormir y seguir durmiendo.

En ese momento Seras abrió la puerta haciendo el más leve ruido para no despertar a los acompañantes de Integra, había sentido que ella se había despertado y esta decidió traerle una tasa de manzanilla para lo nervios luego de una fría y pesada noche. Cuando Integra la vio entrar con la mano llevándola a la boca le indico que no hiciera ruido para no despertarlos.

-Tómese esto, sir Integra- dijo Seras en voz baja alcanzándole la tasa de té caliente.

-¿Cuántas horas llevo aquí?- pregunta Integra sin hacer mucho ruido.

-La revisaron por una hora, luego habrán pasado como tres horas hasta entonces- respondió Seras buscando en sus bolsillos una tableta de pastillas-no sabe lo difícil que fue impedir que ellos estén aquí, ninguno quiso alejarse de usted ni cuando el médico la atendió- Seras suspiro cansada.

-Ya veo- respondió Integra mirando lado a lado.

-Tuve que buscar ropas para limpias para el hijo de sir Island, lo único que encontré para él fue alguna de las ropas del maestro aunque le queda algo grande… usted sabe, el maestro es más alto de lo normal que muchas personas- dijo mirando a su maestro con cierto temor "hasta dormido daba miedo" fue lo que pensó Seras- no sabe el lío que se armo entre ambos, pero como dos niños que se pelean luego salieron aceptando la opción, sino véalo usted misma-le indico con la mirada a Francis.

-Sólo dime que fuiste tú la que me cambiaste, por favor- dijo casi rogando que al menos le mintiera si no fue así.

-Jejeje… bueno sí, cuando el maestro quiso hacerlo el joven salió adelante y empezaron a discutir, al principio pensaba hacerlo yo, pero no creí que algo así pasara luego- respondió ella dando a entender que felizmente Integra estaba dormida, quien molesta escuchaba lo que le decía- buen ahora sí sir Integra- saca una de las pastillas y se la alcanza- tendrá que tomarse esto como dijo el doctor.

-¿Esto para qué es?- pregunto recibiendo la pastilla.

-El doctor dijo que lo tome, es para los nervios- respondió Seras esperado que ella lo tomara.

-No, no lo necesito. Llévatelo y déjalo donde quieras- Integra extendió su mano par entregárselo.

-No no no… tendrá que tomarlo, sino el maestro me mata, ya sabe sino él me cortará la cabeza y clavará una estaca en mi corazón si usted no toma esa pastilla- dice preocupada.

-Está bien- Integra convencida por Seras decide tomarla y luego le devuelve la tasa de manzanilla que le trajo, para luego recostarse más tranquila- gracias- responde finalmente bostezando.

-Gracias a usted, me acaba de salvar ya que el maestro me dejo al tanto de que tomara hasta la última pastilla-dijo encogiendo los hombros abajo.

-Ese cretino- dijo Integra- ¿qué rayos tiene esa pastilla?- pregunta al sentir inmediatamente los efectos de la pastilla, sueño.

-Uhmmm- Seras empieza a leer la caja- dice que provoca somnolencia- responde sonriente.

-Lo puedo sentir claramente- dijo ella tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Seras la mira aliviada al ver que ella estaba mejor a comparación de cuando el maestro la trajo en brazos a la mansión. Luego al ver a ambos caballeros a cada lado de la cama no pudo evitar dar un comentario.

-Sería lindo que uno pudiera quedarse con ambos- Integra vuelve a abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-No lo creo- responde está seria.

-Bueno el maestro da miedo- la joven mujer hace un gesto de terror al ver a Alucard-es mejor que descanse- termina mirándola.

-Todo salió mal hoy- dice Integra cerrando los ojos- al final todo se fue contra mí- al terminar de hablar, ella quedo profundamente dormida

Seras entendió que a Integra no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba, la presión sobre sus hombres era mucho y la decisión no era fácil de tomar ya que tenía mucho que perder, tal vez ella sentía miedo de amar.

-Ojalá todo resulte bien entre los tres- dijo Seras dejándolos atrás para luego dejar el cuadro atrás cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Cuando la puerta que separaba los ambientes se cerro, Alucard se despertó, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que todo estaba en orden y se quedo mirando a Integra, ella parecía dormir más tranquila. Ella lo había hecho pasar hoy por un gran susto, tuvo tanto miedo en aquel momento cuando estuvo por ser ultrajada, pero felizmente él había llegado a tiempo o tal vez muy tarde, sino ella no hubiera terminado herida como ahora. Trato de no pensar más en esa escena, cuando la encontró inconsciente con las ropas rotas y sus mejillas manchadas de sangre en el piso, fue tan chocante para él, pero trato de no perder el control. Ya más tranquilo este se quedo observándola atentamente de que ella no estuviera teniendo ninguna pesadilla, pero no… ella estaba tranquila, profundamente dormida tal vez al saber que está noche estaba siendo protegida tanto por Alucard como por Francis. Su alivio fue el de Alucard que sin intención de despertarla se acerco sin hacer ruido y beso tiernamente su frente diciendo "todo estará bien" para luego seguir descansando.


End file.
